Unexpected Love
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: After several years of teasing Hiei, about Yukina. Kurama gets a little karma of his own. he is injured by bounty hunters in his fox form. Yukina finds him and nurses him back to health. He falls in love, and is afraid to show his feelings towards her.
1. What learks in the bushes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho and I am not being paid to write this.

Kurama was on his way back, from visiting everyone; in Maki. Even though, he had chosen his home; in Ningenkai he would visit often. He was sort of the messenger boy between the realms. He would help keep, the distant lovers; Kekio and Yusuke together by playing messenger. Giving the other the letter they wrote. Kurama found it sweet, that Kekio put up with all this, to stay with Yusuke. Kurama found it hard, not to open the letters.

What was even harder to resist reading, was the letter that Yukina and Hiei had been writing to each other. No Hiei hadn't reviled him self to yukina. But with a lot of persuading from both him and Mukuro. Hiei had begun to write, a anonymous letters to his sister. Hiei would write the letter, and give it to the fox. Kurama would follow the direct order, and place it on the window ceil; when the apparition was asleep. And then the next night, would pick it up. And on his next run to Maki, would give it to Hiei.

As he made his way though the portal, he felt 3 strong youki demons. He recognized there energy imminently, he knew that these were bounty hunters. And well demons live for hundreds of years. So the bounty on Yoko Kurama head still stood. He attempted to quickly jump run forward though the portal. But as he slipped in to Ningenkai, a bounty hunter; that was hiding his Youki. Hit the unsuspecting fox, Kurama instantly; turned into his fox form. It was his weakest form, but the quickest way to escape.

The other bounty hunters weren't far from the fox. As they ran quickly, still attempting to kill the fox. The sliver fox ran into Genkai's Forest as he was struck one more time making the fox fall. Luckily enough Genkai's Wards took effect and stunted the demons that attempted to kill the fox. He made his way to a large bush, as he lay down; Attempting to keep cover, until the men had left.

Yukina, living out her days; with the old master Genkai and Yusuke's spirit Animal Puu. It was pretty predictable life. Every morning Genkai would go out to train, leaving Yukina and Puu to cook breakfast. After breakfast Genkai and Yukina, would watch there usual soap operas. Yukina would leave, when she would start watching the more race shows. Finding no point in them, while Genkai found it interesting. To watch the screwed up life's of others.

She walked out back to the screened in porch. She lifted and filled a bucket, day old bread crumbs. Kuwabara had gotten a job, at a bread factory; and would bring the left over bread to the temple. He would make conversation, with Yukina as they tore up the bread. Kuwabara was even though full enough, to bring a bag just for Puu. So he wouldn't eat all the bread crumbs himself. She carried the bucket, out to the usual place; it was amongst the trees. It was a quite place almost like home. She smiled as she sat down. She waited for her friends of the forest to arrive. They were never late, and she began to worry. The last time they didn't appeared, there was an apparition that got in the forest, and hunted all her friends.

Genkai's wards were good, for keeping demons that meant harm; to the occupants of the temple safe. But did not ward off demons, who meant peace with the occupants. But it didn't ward off demons, which would use Genkai's forest; for hunting grounds. This did not bother Genkai, but it upset Yukina. Yukina also proved a good point, if she were to allow this demon to hunt, it might attempt to kill there beloved Puu. Genkai found the demon, and sent it back to Manki where it belonged.

She then changed the wards, to allow hunting between animals." Maybe a new predator moved into the forest." Yukina thought to herself, as she slowly got up. She would quietly investage the woods. She did not fear the predator's of the forest. She understood the live cycle of the animals, and respected it. She found herself at a clearing, she saw a beautiful silver fox, stalking it's pray. It had at least five tails, as they swayed side to side, as it got in position to pounce on it's pray. It seemed to be favoring it's back right leg and blood could be smelt on the fox.

Yukina watched, as the once graceful fox; attempted to pounce on the rabbit before him.

She closed her eyes as she waited to hear a shriek of surprise from the rabbit. But there wasn't a sound. The fox had lost it's pray growled unhappily. She had seen foxes before in the forest, and had never seen one so beautiful. Something was driffent about this fox. She just couldn't figure it out. Her eyes widened, as the fox looked at her. She was to busy in thought to realize she made the bushes move.

"Hello," She called to the fox, it growled. "My name is Yukina; I live here with Master Genkai. The woman who owns, these forests I mean you no harm I just want to help you." The fox moved back as Yukina moved forward. He couldn't let the ice apparition see him like this. His injuries were bad, and it took a lot of strength; to even attempt to kill that rabbit. He had a whole on his side, and he believed his leg to either be broken; or severely damaged. He would attempt again tonight, to form into his human for and get help.

Animals usually were hostile when injured and Yukina was determined to help. She realized that this fox from demon world. They were rare and dieing out, she would try her best to keep it alive. "I know your hurt but see," she said holding out a large piece of bread she would usually give to the raccoons. "I have food." This tempted the fox but then he turned looking away. "Please!" she began to cry "I just want to help you." The fox got up and ran away as quick as he could. He soon passed out, in a near bush about 100 feet away from Yukina. She followed his trail, and left some bread and a bowl of water for the fox demon. "I'll see you soon," She said. as she used her ice spell, making the area around the fox. Hard to get onto him; Keeping him safe, from another predators.

She made her way back to Genkai's temple, and the moment she walked into the room she began to tell Genkai what happened. Genkai has though that it was Kurama, but wasn't to sure and didn't want to worry the girl anymore than necessary. "Before night fall, take me to the last place; you saw the fox." Genkai said, as she sipped her tea. Yukina would find herself looking out the windows, biting her lip with worry. She walked into the living room, as she prepared to leave; but Genkai was gone. She left a note apologizing for her abastance but one of her current students was in trouble and she would be home soon. And advised for her, not to leave on her own; "I can't Waite" she said to herself. "My ice path had probably melted and it's in danger."

He woke up, his body was cold, it was a nice feeling; it numbed the pain in his leg and stomach. There was no doubt in his mind that this was placed by Yukina. It was a spell that Touya taught her for self defense. He shook his head, as he looked over; seeing the bread. That he had been too stubborn; to except before; He leaned forward. and quickly ate the bread and drank the water. He would have to thank Yukina for this, after he was better. He sighed as he used is Youki, to attempt to change back into his human form. But as the night before, it was stopped; He grew annoyed. That his body wouldn't let him change back; but feared if he didn't listen to his body, he would most likely die.

He stood as he watched, Yukina's spell turn in to water; and turn into mud. He stepped over the mud, not wanting to get the mud on his paws. He walked slowly, his body aching as he heard growls. He looked into the forest to see three wolfs. They licked there chop as he knew the hunted in packs and easily had him out numbered. "Great" he thought to himself as he got in his defensive position growling."

Yukina slipped on her shoes, as she looked back to see Puu; who stuck his head out of the temple and cried. "I will be back shortly Puu! Watch the temple for me!" she said. as she began to run into the forest. She had the forest memorized; it took several moments to get to the area. Nothing remained except for the cup and mud. She could hear loud growling as her eyes widened and ran to see the conflict. "Oh no," she said loudly. Wolfs were the only thing, which Yukina would keep herself away from them. The were know attacking there friends, when lest expected. She had to help the fox, it wasn't right for these foxes to fight with him; when he wasn't well.

The fox along with the wolfs, heard the girl and turned to look at her. Kurama began to back up, as he attempted to defend the ice apportion. He could hardly defend himself. He growled again, one of them lunged forward; and he braced for impact. But was surprised when he didn't feel any pain, he looked up when he heard one of a wolf cry. To his surprise, Yukina had hit the wolf; with a long stick that she had picked up. "Leave now," she said; her voice showed no sign of fear. Kurama was proud of the girl, happy she could fend not only for her self; but for him as well.

She held the stick, and it took all of her courage; not to be frightened. The one wolf ,she hit with the stick; didn't look to damage. And it did make the other wolfs, back down a bit as they knew she was willing to attack again. "Leave!" she screamed again as she swung the stick. They began to back, up and part. "It's working!" Yukina thought as she continued to swing her stick.

Kurama had encountered wolfs before, and knew it wasn't like them just to run off. They would usually leave when one of there members were killed. And they were all alive and hungry. He looked around, and noticed that the leader of the pack, was walking up behind the unsuspecting ice apparition. and growled he lunged forward, before he could attack her; he bit angrily at its neck and they began to fight. Yukina turned back, to see the two fighting; and with her attion gone, the other wolfs began to attack her. One got a hold of her arm, she screamed as another bit her leg; and the other attempted to jump at her chest. "No!" the fox demon, thought as he was still battling the leader.

Something happened, that Kurama never thought he'd live to see. He looked over to the woman as she glew a light blue and a chilling breeze went though the air. The grown froze as ice spikes came up from the ground killing the wolfs that attacked her. Catching the one jumping for her in mind air. Kurama quickly kicked off the wolf demon as it was stabbed. He dogged the other two spikes as he ran over to her. The closer he got to her the colder it was. His body began to shiver, as he whined at her. His feet were slipping from the ice. He feared she may never come out of this state. He climbed placing his paws, on her chest as he whined again louder. She opened her eyes, as she looked around her.

"I killed all the wolfs, she began to cry. " I didn't mean to, I just got so scared." She cried. As she grabbed a hold of the fox, pressing him against her. He was amazed that she was crying, for the animals that attacked her; but it was Yukina. He whined gain; she looked at the blood, which flowed not only from her wounds; but his as well. Let's get you home. She said, as he backed up of and sat beside her. She stood up and leaned forward, picking the demon up. He was surprised at this jester, and attempted to get away. He noticed the whines of pain, every time he did this; and figured that it was just better for him to except her help.

They made it back to the temple, it was still empty. Kurama wondered where master Genkai could be. She placed the wounded demon on the porch as she slipped off her shoes and grabbed some cloth from the towel that she had been drying. She ripped it and used it as a gurney not only for her wounds but his as well. She then picked him up, he was quite heavy for a fox and made it slower for her to walk. They walked past the living room and into her bedroom. She sat him on the floor as she walked over grabbing a few blankets and a first aid kit she called the fox to the bed. She knew he didn't like being carried. And would give him some respect.

Kurama limped over to the bed yukina made for him; he looked at her wounds as he whined licking at the bite marks on her arm. "I'm fine," she smiled to the fox "I have gone though worse things then this. She petted the demons head scratching behind his ears. "This is going to hurt a little okay?" she then reached into her med box picking out the times she would need. "And to think, humans they don't have a med box for animals how strange." She giggled.

Yukina was a sweet soul; he found it hard at times to even think of Hiei as her twin brother. Ying and Yang, he thought to him self; as he couldn't help but hiss at the antibiotics, flowing into his wounds. Soon after he was bandaged up, Yukina smashed up some pain killers mixing it up with apple sauce and feed it to him. he ate it as he licked his chops. She giggled at this. "Now you get some rest," she said smoothing his head; as she kisses the top of his head. He laid his head down, as he closed his eyes; the nice feeling he was getting from Yukina, petting his head and rubbing behind his ears' quickly put him to sleep.

When she was sure that the animal as asleep, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She cleaned her wounds, changing her cloths; she walked into the kitchen and picked out some meats and fish. She cut them up, and placed them on a plate; she grabbed a huge thing of water. She sat them on the table, as she cleaned up the blood mess that was made earlier. She carried the food in and sat it beside him, as she slipped into her pajama's and crawled into bed.

Genkai growled grumpily, as she walked inside the temple. She took off her shoes; she was greeted by Puu who wrapped his neck around her. But Puu seemed troubled, as he looked down the hall way towards Yukina's room. "What is it boy?" Genkai asked. As she walked, down the hallway. Puu walked as far as he could, as he stopped. Genkai poked her head into her room. She spotted the sliver fox; sound asleep at the foot of her bed. She could tell from first glance, that it was in fact was Kurama.

She knew that Yukina; thought he was only a fox. She wasn't aware of the fact, that apparitions like Kurama; first start out as foxes, as there powers grow stronger they are able to take human form. As time passes, they learn to hold that form. And in Kurama's case, he has transformed three times; first from fox to Humiod fox; and from humiod fox to human. Genkai sighed, as the fox waved his tails happily; in his sleep. "I hope it doesn't break her heart." Genkai said, as she walked into the living room.


	2. Speaking of the past

Unspecting love

Daily chores

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm not being paid to write this!

* * *

The fox woke up, he was in better condition; he was out of the forest, and in a nice warm bed. He owed Yukina, large thank you. Her kindness was so grate, and when she knew he was injured. She didn't force him, to come with her. She simply waited, for him to fall asleep. She set up an ice barrier, to keep him safe; and even left food and water for the fox. And because of his selfishness, yukina was injured. He hadn't expected the wolfs. Yet again, he was bleeding profusely; and the blood. Would have more than likely, attracted them.

He had never meant, to get yukina involved. And felt guilty, that she was injured. But he was amazed, the ice apportion. That they worried about, so much could take care of her self. Well what else did they expect? She did make it, all the way from the floating islands to Ningenkai twice. Her attack was amazing, yet he wondered, if she did this consciously. He stretched; He could feel the pain from his back leg; and the wounded tissue ache. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea." he thought to himself, as he stood. He looked over, seeing the ice maiden sound asleep on her bed. The covers had been thrown to one side, and her leg hung of the corner. Kurama limped over, and grabbed the fabric of her pajamas, and placed her leg back on the bed. And pulled the covers, back onto her body.

He smiled to himself, as she moved in her sleep; mumbling words he didn't understand. He then made his way, to the bathroom. He had now assumed that he was in a safe environment; and fed. That his body would allow him, to change back. He attempted once, and failed. "What am I doing wrong?" He thought to himself, as he attempted again. his body was so drained from the first couple times he fell unconscious in the bathroom.

Yukina stretched as she woke up, it had been 5 o'clock in the morning; and it was time to start her day. She sat up, pulling the covers off her body, she looked at the end of the bed. To find the fox wasn't there. "He's gone, where could he have gone?" Yukina said aloud as she looked to the door in the hallway. It was closed, guaranteeing her that he was some where in her room. "Come here boy," she called to the fox. But there wasn't an answer. She noticed; that the bathroom door was closed. Yukina had made a habit, of keep it open.

She walked forward, and opened the door. She saw the fox, was sound asleep; on the floor. "What are you doing out of your bed?" she asked. As she struggled; to pick up the silver fox. She carried him, back to his bed; and laid him down. "You won't get better, if you keep moving." she said, as she noticed the fox; opened his eyes a little.

She left the food, in front of his bed. And left the fox to sleep, she walked into the living room. It was empty, she had figured that Genkai; was training new students. She preferred to teach early in the morning. Saying it had something to do with training of the body. Because human children, had a hard time wakening up; before noon. She smiled, as she made herself some breakfast. And turned on the TV, waiting for her soaps to come on.

Kurama had woken up, he was aware; that he was in the bed that Yukina has made him. She even left him a variety of meats in a bowl, along with cold bowl of water. He didn't leave his bed, as he ate the meat and drank the water. The pain was increasing, as he looked up, to see yukina was out of bed; out of the corner of his eye. He caught sight of the time. It already was almost 10 o'clock, and he could hear the television going. He stood, and nudged his head though the cracked door, and walked down the hallway.

"I can't believe Langdon killed keirn." The voice on the TV said. "And he is too intelligent, to get caught by the police," a female voice said. "Who could do such a thing Puu?" he could hear Yukina, ask the large creature; who only called out its name. He looked around the corner, to see Yukina and Puu watching the television. Both just as interested. "Mother watches these shows," he thought to himself; as he walked up sitting beside Yukina.

"What are you doing out of bed mister?" she asked. as she attempted to scold the animal. He couldn't help but mental laugh, at her attempt. He yelp of pain as he leaned one side to get a better look out the window. He thought he saw Hiei in the shadows. "Aww you poor thing, you still ache don't you. I'll go get you some more pain killers." She said as she hurried though the commercials. She brought back the pain killers in apple sauce as she watched him eat it. "You're a good boy" she said as she praised him. He was begging to feel like a dog. And would become annoyed, if anyone else but Yukina did this.

"I wonder if you belong to some one?" she asked out loud. as she began to pet his back, she had noticed the lumps of blood in his fur; and the yippee of pain; when her fingers got caught in it. "Well, if you do have an owner, I don't think they want you back all bloody!" she said. as she took her hand from his coat. "I'll just give you a bath!" Now he really felt like a pet. But he had no choice, if he were to stay in this form; he would need one. The blood drying on his fur, not only smelled; but also could cause infection to his already existing wounds.

He allowed her to lead him into her bathroom. He watched as she turned on the warm water. And as it ran, she gathered the needed materials for his bath. Soap; and a large towel. After the materials were gathered, she walked up to the fox. Picking him up, and setting him into the water. It was knee high, but when he sat down; it came around his body. But he enjoyed the warming affect, it had it soothed his aching muscles; but stung to the wounds.

"Some one likes there bath." She giggled, as she took a good amount of soap in her hand; as she rubbed her hand together, and began to wash the fox. Her hands massaged his back, and shoulders. "She's so good with her hands." he thought to himself, he could feel her Youki; going though his body. It helped heal his wounds; he began to move around a bit in the water. Making him seem, more animal like. "Come on stop wiggling," she giggled as he splashed her with water. He didn't bother, to see where he was splashing water; but continued to wiggle.

She continued to wash his body, but he stopped wiggling; when she began to wash down his stomach and thighs. He did admit that her hands felt great; and he really didn't want her to stop. And Yoko was going to allow her, to do this. He did the first thing, he could think of. He let out a loud yelp, her hands froze. "Aww boy, did I hurt you?" she stopped washing, but then slid her hand around the area; attempting to feel for the wound. "I don't feel anything," she continued to examine. Yoko was winning the war, Kurama couldn't allow it. And moved away, to lick her hand. "I'll just check it out later!"

She washed his feet, and left his head for last. Most creatures were very picky, about her head. And she was some what nervous, of washing it. Kurama could sense her fright, and when her hands touched his head, he allowed her. "You're so sweet," she said. As she wetted his head. She made sure, no soap made it in his eyes. As she washed his head, and massaged his ears. His tails moved faster, as his head moved into her fingers. She laughed, as she continued to play with his ears. How badly, he wanted to return to his fox humiod form, and take the innocent woman. Her hands were skilled, and were driving him crazy.

He broke away from her hands as he shook his head. he already was aroused and was ashamed of himself for such a thing. She smiled. "I know your weak spot" she giggled as she tuned on the shower hose and began to rinse of the fox. "Look how dirty you were!" she said as she picked him out of the tub and sat him on the floor. He looked to see the red blood in the water. While he was distracted with the water she grabbed a towel wrapping him up in it and drying him off. "Why didn't I think of that" he thought as he wiggled out of the towel playfully and began to shake.

"Hey mister mess!" she laughed, as he continued; to get her wet. He looked back, to where she stood. Her white silk shirt was wet. And it was obviously, that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I need to get out of here," he thought; as he shook his head. She helped him dry off, as he was eager to go to her room. "Sleepy already, well let me dress your wounds; and you can sleep okay?" she said. as she grabbed the box. He lay on the bed, as he waited for her to return; she dressed his wounds. Even attempted to check again, on his stomach. But again, when he growled. "Oh,"she blushed; looking away. She figured that the fox was sensitive about his privates; and she was getting to close. "I'm sorry," she said faintly.

He snuggled her hand, telling her she was forgiven. as he then laid his head down, on the bed. Yukina began singing to him. It was a beautiful lullaby, he looked up at her; stopping the lullaby. "Do you like it? Ree sang it to me as a child." He arched his brow,

"Who is this Ree?" he thought to himself. She continued to pet his head. "Oh that's right silly me! I haven't told you about my life have I? Do you want to hear it?" she asked. Obviously; not looking for an answer.

"I know you are a fox from Maki, that's probably why you are so tame. But I come from Maki as well. From a small floating island, we live up there to keep away; from all the violence and hate. That comes from the other world. Well mostly by men. We are taught that they are creatures, which only know destruction and war. Our world is peaceful and war free. But it comes with a price. No man is allowed to enter the island. Ever 100 years, to every woman, there is are always female." She continued, to pet his head.

This interested the fox; he remembered that Hiei, had mentioned. They had the same father, but different mothers. That would make since, from the island she was speaking of. He enjoyed listening to story. He liked to know more about people. And to run into an Ice maiden, was very rare. He crawled closer placing his head on her lap as she continued to pet him.

"But there were some in pure birth like my mothers." She sighed. "My mother had snuck off the island, to be with a man. As you can figure, it is forbidden by my people. And 10 months later she gave birth to twins, my self and my brother." She took a deep breath, as she continued. "When ice apparitions mates with males, they give birth to twins." When they heard the news, they were appalled by my mother's actions. She tainted the purity of our islands. The allowed she to keep me, but my brother had to go.

They had boys before, they terrorize the village and brought there mother death. They said disposing of my brother would be best for all of us. I was a new born but I still remember my mother screaming, she was pleading for his life." He could hear her sobs and felt the tear gems lightly pelt him. "Ree was my mother's best friend, and was asked by the elders; to throw him over into the Maki forest.

Kurama shook his head, this explained a lot about is rogue friend. For all theses years; he knew the truth about him. And even felt a little guilty, about teasing him about Yukina. He sat forward, and rubbed his head against her chin; attempting to comfort her. "It's okay," she attempted to smile, at the fox. "Thank you for caring," she snuggled the fox back. "My mother was never the same. She always looked distant. She never played with me, like the other mothers did. Ree wasn't at her hundredth year yet, so she took me as her child."

"My mother snuck of the island several times, attempting to find my brother. But always returning, with out him. I don't know what she would have done, if she would have found him. She couldn't bring him back. Maybe she would run off with him?" she said. A hit of jealous, in her voice. "She never found him, and one day it was my birthday. I had turned five, I ran to my mother in hopes she would congratulate, me on my birthday. but I found her dead. She had committed suicide, the night before." After saying that Yukina, stayed quite for some time. He felt bad for the girl; she had not only been outcaste, because of her mother. But never revised any affection either.

He let out a whine, "Oh I'm sorry, I made you sad to huh?" she kissed his head. "Well there is good news." She smiled a bit. "After asking for several years about my brother, Ree finally explained to me what happened. Helped me sneak; off the island. She herself wished to follow me. We would look for my brother together, and find a nice place to live with him. But she was carrying her second child, and would be more of a bother. And well with the wonderful help of Hiei, I am reunited with my brother sorta." her smile brightened. "We have been writing letters, I do not understand, why he wishes to keep him self hidden. But when he wants to revile himself, he will. Now that's a better ending huh?" she continued to pet him.

Yukina was leaning against the bed, sitting next to the assorted blankets, which she laid down for the fox. He was halfway on the blankets, while his head and upper body were laying on Yukina. "Now you get some rest, I'll bring you lunch later" she sat the fox back on to the bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. She got up and began to do her chores.

* * *

Alright, I think I have an Idea where this is going, so please bare with me! I have thousands of ideas right now and I'm trying to place them all together. So anyways Tank you Soooo much for reading and hope to hear from you!!


	3. A day in the garden

Uspecting love

Chapter three.

He's missing

He had been a few days now, Kurama was feeling much better. But for some reason, he could not transform back into his human form. And he wasn't able look into, it was hard to make it to his house collect books and come back with out Yukina noticing, and it was hard to operate a computer with out fingers. He hoped he could communicate with Genkai, and transform back. Before there was too much of an attachment; between him and Yukina.

He had gotten him self in to her habits, wakening up the same time, she did and waiting for her to get out of the shower, eating breakfast with her and Genkai. And it seemed, that she was always around. Genkai was aware of who he was, and leaned forward. "Tonight when she falls asleep I'll come get you" her voice tickled his ear as he nodded. "Doesn't he smell so good?" Yukina laughed, as she kneeled over pulling the fox; to her chest like a dog. "He's such a good boy!" "Hiei is going to love this" Genkai though to herself.

The fox had been improving quickly, his wounds have been healed. He had her convinced that he was a pet at one time. After his wound had healed she lead him out into the forest for him to be let go. But he stayed by her side, she figured when he was ready he would leave. If not she didn't mind have a pet, she did get quite lonely.

She kissed the foxes head, as she called him "come on boy time to do our chores today we need to garden." She held open the door as they walked out to the shed. "I called my friend Kurama, to see if he wanted to come and help us." She opened the door, as she walked inside. "But his mother told me, he was still visiting a friend. And she sounded worried; I sure hope he is alright."

She grabbed a bag of seeds that Kurama had given her and a shovel along with plant food. "Lets go get dirty!" she laughed, as they raced to the garden. She got on to her knees "You'll love Kurama once you meet him. He is so sweet and kind. "She leaned forward, "and not bad looking either." she giggled at this remark. The fox's eyes widen. He had figured, the ice maiden never had any preferences to males.

"I love plants, I always have. But every time I see Kurama, Kazuma is always here. And he takes up most of my attention. So I never get to talk to him about them." She sighed, as she began to take the seeds out of the bag placing them in order. She messed up a few of the seeds. As Kurama watched her,"

"When her back was turned, he would use his paws to fix the seed categories. She smiled as she pet her fox. She then leaned forward, and started to dig a whole. Kurama couldn't stand back and watch a lady do all the work animal form or not. He walked into the dirt he began to dig. "She laughed, as watched him. He did get dirt on her kimonos as she ignored it. "Were going to get dirty!!" she laughed, she was amazed that the fox would stop at the right depth for seeds. "You're so smart! She praised the fox.

He had decided that if he continued to dig the correct holes, she would catch on; he would mess up a few. Making Yukina fix them, she planted the seeds as she buried them, on the ground. She used a bit of her youki, as the ground turned blue. "This helps keep the seed protected, until it's ready to sprout." She smiled to the fox, which was once white, and now brown. And if Kurama were he can sprout the flowers, out of the ground."

She walked over and waited for the fox to get out garden before watering the plant. He sat here as he watched her put away the supplies. Though there whole chore she had gotten quite dirty her self. Though he didn't mind; seeing the ice demon a little dirty. He shook his head, attempting to get the thoughts, out of his mind. As she walked back, "come on," she whispered. We need to get into the temple, before Genkai sees how dirty we are and take the hose to us!"

They easily snuck into the temple, and into her room. She walked into the bathroom, as he followed she drew up some hot water and he jumped in. he had gotten use to her bathing him by now. Though how tempting her massaging could be, he wouldn't allow her around his belly. There water felt nice as he began to soak in it. Yukina left the room for a moment, he didn't notice to relaxed in the water, and the water became cold. and then he felt something behind him.

He was afraid to look back, well curiosity killed the cat and on this day it also killed the fox. He looked over to see Yukina naked and soaking in the rather large bath tub. "I figured, sense were both so dirty; why not get clean together! " she smiled, as he petted him. He looked strait forward, keeping his eyes off her body. How badly he wanted to let his eyes Rome.

"Aww boy, I didn't know you were shy." she petted the fox's head, "there's no need to be. I mean I it's always fun to bath together." She said giggling, "she's so innocent" Kurama shivered. She noticed her body tempter was cooling his hot water so she turned it on again. It didn't' matter how hot the water out of the foist was. It was cooled at her touch.

He did make him self comfortable in the water though it was hard to do in his exited state. It was hard to keep Yoko under control. And he was happy once again he could not change back into humoid form. Or he would more than likely, had his way with her. He could feel he wiggling in the water, she reached over him as she grabbed the shampoo. "Well I guess it's time to get you clean!" she laughed as she wetted his head and began to wash his body.

As she soaped his head, and began to spike his fur as if he was a porky pine. "Oh no!" she laughed. "You're a deadly monster!" he laughed to him self as he playfully growled. He had to look at her some time, so he wouldn't blow her cover. He turned around and began to lick her face. "She squilled playfully." He was careful, to make sure his excitement, wouldn't be noticed by the pure ice maiden.

"Such a scary monster! But I can tame you" she said as she hugged the fox close to her chest. "See a little love always makes a monster not so mean" she giggled. "the feeling of her wet flesh under his body. He continued to shiver. And he prayed to the gods that her twin wouldn't read his mind. For it would be certain death.

She washed out his fur, and allowed him out of the bath tub. He sat in the corner as he fought the eager to look at her body. The couple times, his will failed him. He noticed her skin was pure white. And almost flawless. Except where there had been huge scars and marks on her body "those bastards"

he growled under his breath. She washed off her body, and got out. As she giggled grabbing, the towel and drying his body off first. "There don't you feel better now!" she then dried off her body, as she walked into her room dressing herself. She looked at the clock as he eyes widened. "We need to hurry, Kazuma will be here shortly."

Reality hit him the hardest; she already had some one, interested in her. And he would be going on there little date. He always wondered what Kuwabara and Yukina talked about when none was around. She sprayed on a little bit of perfume, as she walked out to greet Genkai she was watching some public network channel.

She looked confused, as they both were clean, Kurama couldn't help but look away shamefully. He would be glad, when this was over. "Come on Puu, Kazuma is coming." the bird raised its head, from Genkai's lap and puued happily!" Yukina opened both of the doors, as she let the large spirit beast out side. Kurama followed behind him. Just as they sat down, Kuwabara was walking up the stairs.

"Good afternoon Yukina," Kuwabara said, as he finished walking up the stairs. He carried two large bags behind his back. Kurama noticed Puu's reaction. "Hey there Puu, I have your favorite kind of bread to day!" he said, as he opened the bag of bread. pouring out a large amount, for the spirit beast.

"And who is this?" Kuwabara pointed to the fox. "Oh, I found him injured, in the forest a few days ago. And I healed him, since then he's been keeping me company. She looked to the fox looked back. "He is really pretty, Kuwabara offered his hand to the animal letting him get his sent before petting his head. "You both smell pretty good." He said as he sat on the porch "Well he helped me garden and we were both filthy." Yukina said leaving out details

"Sounds like your having a lot of fun, are you glad you stayed?" he asked, as they began to break apart the bread, and throw it into another bag. "If I wouldn't have found him, and revising notes; from my brother. I would have gone back."

"As you know my 100th birthday, is coming up soon." Kuwabara just nodded, as continued to break the bread in silence "I don't want you to go Yukina. If you leave now you won't be able to come back." He sounded sad. "I know, Kazuma" She said almost on the verge of tears.

"Aww now Yukine, no tears okay?" he asked as he pulled the ice apparition in to his arms and hugged her tightly. "I want to see that smile, which I love so much." He said as he looked at her and Kurama could see his hands sliding down to her sides and began to tickle the girl. "Ehh, Kazuma!" she laughed.

Kurama began to grow jealous, of the carrot top. He could put his arms around the girl, and tickle her freely. And she enjoyed his company, as a human. He bent his head down, as he watched them. She had invited him in for dinner. After catching up with Genkai, Yukina took the dishes. Into the kitchen,

Genkai used this time, to tell Kuwabara to get a hold of Yuskue. That there they need to have a meeting, "what's wrong Genkai?" He asked "Just come!" She ordered him as yukina walked back in. "Well yukina I must be leaving I'll see you later. " he leaned over hugging the small apportion and she hugged him back as she watched him leave "Good by Kazuma." She called as he walked away, she looked to the clock

"Time fly's, when you're around people, you care about." Yukina said out loud, to the fox. As he followed her to the room, she closed the door, and changed in to her pajamas.

She walked over to the small bed and the fox laid down she tucked him in and kissed his head "pleasant dreams" she said as she crawled into her own bed soon after falling asleep.

A hour or so later, Genkai opened the door. "Kurama, it's time" the fox nodded as he got up out of his bed and walked towards the door.

* * *

Wow, thank you guys for the comment's there wellappreciated so much for the one-shot that I had planed for this XD chapter 4 should be up soon!! And as always thank you for reading!!!!


	4. Kurama's A fox!

Unsuspecting love

He's a fox?!

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice X)

* * *

He followed the elderly woman down the hallway. It was about 11:30 at night it was past both of the bed times but figured it was the best time to revel his location to the boys and hopeful get this fixed. He saw Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting at the table both had a can of pop and chips in front of him. Obviously they had been there longer, than he thought.

"It's the fox from earlier today hey boy" Kuwabara held out his hand to the fox as the fox lifted his brow. "Umm something's wrong with this fox." Kuwabara said, as he pulled his hands away. Genkai took a seat and the fox sat on a cushion next to her. "He sure acts funny for a fox" Yusuke said as he looked at the fox "Though he is pretty" he added.

"Yeah, Yukina found him in the forest, and took him he's kind like her pet" Yusuke raised a brow at the carrot top. "Isn't it a bad idea to take wild animals as pets" he asked. "That's the problem" Genkai said coolly "He's not a wild animal" both of the boys looked towards the fox. "Then he's a pet fox?" Kuwabara asked "No you dimwit" Genkai growled "this is Kurama in is natural form.

"Kurama's a fox!!" Kuwabara yelled. As his mouth was quickly covered; by Genkai's hand. If looks could kill, the look on Kurama's face would have taken his life. "And you say that yukina is keeping him as a pet? Way to go Kurama" Yusuke joked. I'll kick your ass Urameshi" he said. As he formed a fist, at Yusuke. "There is never away, to keep you two idiots quite is there?" Genkai growled.

The two continued to bicker, worrying the fox that the ice princess, would wake up and wonder why the were having a get together with out her. He growled as he walked over to the two fighting boys and bites both of them on the fore arm. It didn't puncture the skin but was close. "Owe what was that for Kurama?" they called in unison. "He's telling you to shut up and listen!" Genkai said as she looked down on the boys. "They sat up rubbing there new wounds "I like human Kurama better" Kuwabara said as the fox reclaimed his place beside Genkai.

"When Yukina found him, he was injured severely and Yukina nursed him back to health. His Youki still seems low, there for he can not transform back. And the only way to communicate with him is though questions. But I am not a demon. I do not know how there Energy works. "He's a demon" Kuwabara pointed to Yusuke. "But he is new to his heritage," she continued. "I have contacted Koenma; he will be here with in a few days to help us get him back, to his human form." Genkai looked at the fox, he was just as alert.

"So why is he still staying in Yukina's room, if you know he is Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, in a jealous tone. "Well Kuwabara, We are aware of his condition; he is weak until the less people that know the better. And as you said before Yukina see him as a pet. And it would upset her if she found out." She continued to sip her tea. "Especially how close, she gotten to him" Genkai said to herself.

"So were going to continue to lie to Yukina, until fox boy gets his powers back?" Kuwabara said. as the fox glared at him, "I liked Kurama, when he was human" he glared at the fox "We will do everything as normal and tomorrow at sun rise you will go to Kurama's apartment and collect the items we have listed here" Genkai handed it the boys

"How did you get a list if he can't talk and he doesn't have thumbs" Yusuke attempted to make a joke.

"As I told you before, I asked and he answered. We have been doing this about an hour every night. Hopefully we can get him back soon. "So he'll leave my yukina alone," Kuwabara interrupted. Kurama hadn't enjoyed Kuwabara's rude comments. And knew that he was only speaking in jealous. And he wondered if their friendship could withstand such a challenge. After Genkai went though the list in front of him. "Alright boys we must get to bed. You know where the guest rooms are. Kurama had followed her and Kuwabara watched as Genkai allowed him into Yukina's room.

"Kuwabara's getting jealous" Yusuke said as he teased the young man. "Well, come on how honorable is it to be staying in a girl's room. He should at least, have to sleep in the living room. "Nah, You sleep with Eikichi every night don't you?" He asked as they began to walk to there room "It's the same thing for Yukina, but with fox boy instead. And Kurama doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so when he transforms back into his human form we'll tell her that the fox went back to the spirit world." He said as they began to open the doors to there rooms. "I just don't like the fact that we have to lie to her" Kuwabara said as he prepared him self for bed.

Genkai opened the door allowing the fox demon, back into her room he nodded a thank you, and walked back to his bed. He looked up to see the ice maiden sleeping peacefully, she once again had pulled the covers off her body. Kurama walked over, pulling them back over her. "Her heart is so pure; it's hard to believe that she has something to worry about. What could it be" He asked himself as he lay down and soon fell asleep.

A few hours had passed and it was before sunrise the fox was awakened by the bed violently moving and Yukina's cries of pain he jumped up amidentity. And landed on her bed. "He was expecting an intruder but it was only yukina dreaming. That once clam face was now over ruled by a face of pain and shock. Her body was sweating and tear gems pressed them self's against the wolfs paws.

The ice maiden was awoken with the jump on the bed. she almost let out a scream until she realized it was he beloved fox she sat up quickly pulling the tamed fox to her chest as she held him close he could tell her body was shaking " it felt so real," was all she managed to say as more gems the previous ones. Kurama found it difficult to comfort the woman in his fox form but tried at the best of his abilities. Placing his face in her neck as she held on to him she wiped away some of the gems as laid him beside her.

He lay beside the ice apparition he couldn't leave her in her time of need he licked her face light making her smile. "Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes; as she fell asleep. her face barred in fur, falling back asleep. Kurama wished, he had been in his human form. He imagined his body warped around her small body. He felt him getting exited. And then again, he wouldn't be able to control Yoko Kurama. He couldn't sleep that night. He stayed awake in Yukina's cold, but comforting embrace.

Yukina had woken up; she still held the silver fox in her arms. She smiled as she yawned, letting him out of her embrace. "Sorry," she uttered as the fox demon stirred. He rolled over and licked the ice apparition's face. "Good morning boy, thank you for staying with me last night. It's that awful dream again." she said, as she stretched.

Kurama had waited to hear the story, as she began to tell it when there was a nock on the door. "Yukina!" Kuwabara called out happily, as he waited for a reply. "Just a moment Kazuma, I'm not dressed. She called as she took her cloths and ran in to the bathroom getting dressed.

"Great," Kurama thought, that idiot is probably going to think that she really is naked. He sighed, as he curled up on Yukina's bed. He had made him self comfortable, there and waited for the girl to get out. His acute hearing, could hear the grumbles of Kuwabara. he was mumbling, that it's not right for Kurama to see such things. especially when she wasn't aware that it was him. He wondered how long, he could keep this secret from her. And wondered why Genkai, allowed him in on the secret.

He stood when she walked out of the bathroom she had taken a quick shower and changed rather quickly "When did you get here Kazuma?" She asked though the door as she cleaned up her room a bit picking up the gems and hiding them under her bed. "I'll have to help me berry them later" She kissed the top of the foxes head. As she walked out meeting Kuwabara, who looked down at the fox with a glare. "I came here this morning to visit you I have next couple days off so I'd thought I'd see "My" he said loudly "beautiful Yukina" he said in his normal voice. "You're so silly Kazuma."

"Do you want the usual?" She asked Kurama not leaving her side. "Yeah that sounds great" he said Yukina noticed something was different with Kazuma he looked distant and kept his eyes on the fox. "Could he be jealous of this creature, Hinta always did say that men were greedy maybe he's being greedy over me?" She thought as she smiled bright now seeing Yusuke sitting at the table. He was getting reacquainted with his spirit beast.

"Your staying here to, Yukina said as she tilted her head to the side. She had stopped walking and was in deep thought. "That means Kurama is still missing?" Her eyes began to weld up with tears. "How do you know he is missing" Yusuke and Genkai almost said in unison. "I called his mother a few days ago; I wanted to know if he wanted to help me with Genkai's garden. But she said he hadn't been home in days. I hope he's alright!" The fox began to nuzzle her hand.

She looked down to the fox, petting his head. "I'm sure he's fine" Genkai said. "He his very intelligent and had lived for hundreds of years." Yukina nodded. "I love hearing his stories" she walked forward, as Kurama sat beside Genkai. "So, Shorie goes to work at 10 correct" Yusuke looked towards the fox that nodded. "And these books are supposed to help you get back to your normal state." Kuwabara said, with a growl.

How badly Kurama wanted tell Kuwabara that he wasn't interested in Yukina, he just happened that he was injured and she healed him. But he wished, that was how he really felt. But his heart was telling him something else. The way she smiled and laughed. And need him in the night, when she was frightened. Not only made him feel special, but also need and she hand mention that he was attractive to her.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard the loud yell of Botan. This woman was beyond annoying, to his sensitive ears. He growled lowly, it just happened that Yukina was standing beside him, with his breakfast. "Its okay boy, she's my friend." she said, to him. He looked down, as he began to eat his breakfast. He couldn't Waite to eat like a human again.

"Yukina, Koenma has given me the day off of work. So I'm here to take you on a shopping spree!" Yukina's eyes widened as she looked at her. "Really!" She clasped her hands together. "Yes, Genkai you are invited as well" she looked to the old physic "That's not my thing Botan, but thank you for offering." She sipped her tea. "Well can Kazuma come?"

She looked over too the Carrot top, who had just finished his breakfast. "Cant to day babe. I've got chores around the temple, that Genkai asked me to do but. I'll take you shopping another time" He rubbed the back of his head. This lying thing, was getting harder to do. "Darn it who will carry our things. She opened her mouth as Yusuke growled "Not this time Botan!" darn it. She said again as she looked at yukina "We don't need boys anyway.

The girls continued to get ready, Yukina grabbed her purse; and Genkai gave her money to pick up some groceries. And extra money, to spend with Botan. She smiled at Kazuma, as she walked over to the fox; she lightly petted his head, and then kissed the smashed fur. This aggravated the carrot top, Botan who realized what was happening, grabbed Yukina's arm. "Come on the store closes at seven that will give us eleven hours to shop. She and Yukina made it out of the temple. "Have fun," Genkai said. as she watched the girls leave. She turned to the boys, and looked at them. "She annoying as hell, but is a good distraction.

The boys nodded, glad she was out of their hair. "Now Kurama can come along, he can show you the items that are needed. "The boys got ready, as Genkai walked back in to the room, throwing a leash and collar at the boys. "What the hell is this for?" Yusuke asked as he caught it. "Just incase you need it" she said with a smirk "Where did you get the leash and collar Genkai, you never had a dog."

Her smirk grew, "Who said it was for a dog?" Yusuke's eyes widened, as he dropped it on the ground. "Oh my god Genkai, that's distrusting." Kurama caught amidentity on, and moved back away from the collar. Though it Kuwabara, few moments to catch on. "That's nasty!" she rolled her eyes. "You guys can't take a joke can you? Just take it incase something dose happen alright?" fine but Kuwabara's carrying it" He called out as he and Kurama began to run down the stairs

"Those guys are such jerks!" Kuwabara said. as he picked up the leash and collar, and attempted to catch up with the fleeing men. "In the back ground, she could hear constants laugher. "Well I'm glad some one, thought it was funny." Genkai said. as she looked to see Koenma, in tears.

* * *

Even for me, that was a scaring image of Genkai and Toguro XD

You guys will love the name of the next chapter it is titled "Dog Biscuit"

Thanks for reading

H&M


	5. Dog bone

Unsuspecting Love

Dog bone

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice :)

The boys ran down the temple stairs and after a hour so of running they made it to Kurama's home. Yusuke and Kurama didn't seem to be affected, by extended exercise but Kuwabara was a little out of breath. Kurama did not have his keys on him. That and his other belongings; were probably out in the forest. But the retired king of thieves, could easily get into a human home. Expectually scene he lived here. He used what little Youki that he had to bring one of his vines to live. The boys watched as the fox had it slip into the cracks of the door and unlock it.

After it was unlocked, he signaled for Yusuke to open the door, he opened it with ease. "I guess they give you the nick name, king of thieves for no reason huh?" He petted the foxes head, as he walked into the home. Kurama followed, "is that really your nick name?" Kuwabara asked. As he walked into the house, closing the door. They walked up the stairs, and entered Kurama's room. It was very well kept, and smelt of roses.

"My mother would love me, if I kept my room this clean." Yusuke said, as he was astonished by it. "Yeah Shizuru, would think I was sick or something." Kuwabara said, as he looked around the room, he noticed a lot of plants that were growing by the window. "You should really become, a professional gardener Kurama you'd be good at it." Kuwabara said, as he sniffed one of the flowers.

Kurama was enjoying the nice complements from the boys, and did take pride in his room and his plants. But they need to gather the material, and head back to Genkai's temple. He had since Koenma's energy, as they left the temple. And he hoped, that they would be preparing, what ever was needed to fix him and he would be home by tonight. He watched as the boys went to work. Kuwabara collected the books while Yusuke collected the plants. Yusuke found himself, interested in a plant. it was beautiful, it was green and purple its smell was Appling. As he reached for the plant, as Kurama bit his hand. "Ouch damn it fox, what was that for?" The man whined.

"Oh, you liked the plant to huh?" Kuwabara said, as he placed all the books into the bag. "I remember when I first saw it, and wanted to touch it. But Kurama didn't bite me," He laughed as he imaged Kurama, in human form biting his hand for touching the plant. "It's a poisons plant. It purposes is to kill infestation, like bugs and small rodents. "Nice plant to have around." Yusuke glared at the fox, as he rubbed his hand. Kurama was proud of Kuwabara; he was begging to sound more intelligent. Kurama's tutoring, has done wonders for the boy.

After Yusuke finished pouting, he had the boys put he note on the table telling his mother that he would be gone for a few more days, he was grateful that Genkai had such nice writing and wrote the note as if Kurama wrote it himself. "Hey Kurama do you mind if we get something to drink?" Yusuke asked as he was already looking though there refrigerator. Kurama barked twice as a yes, Yusuke grabbed a pop and Kuwabara grabbed him self some water. Kurama looked at Kuwabara as he waited. "What's wrong boy?" he asked. Kurama looked up at the sink "Oh your thirsty" He pulled down the a bowl and filled it with water.

This was humiliating for Kurama; he had to rely on people to get his things. He had low youki so he couldn't use much of his powers and above that he was starting to develop feelings for his care taker. He drank slowly as they boys watched him. he glared at them and he quickly drank the water. "I wonder what it's like, drink like that." Kuwabara said allowed as he waited for Kurama to push away the bowl with his nose. "I don't know why don't you ask him when he transforms back?" Yusuke noticed Kurama uncomfortable ora and when the were alone in the living room he looked to him whispering "We'll get you back Kurama promise."

"The faster he changes back, and he can leave my Yukina alone." Kuwabara said, in a cocky tone, as he picked up the bag of books, "I thought Kurama was better, then to watch a girl change her cloths." A deep growl could be heard, from the throat of Kurama as he prepared to jump; much larger carrot top. Yusuke stopped him, and looked at Kuwabara. "You just jealous of him is all, He wouldn't see her naked. I know it," Yusuke defended the man. "Now let's get back, before he kills you." Yusuke mumbled, made sure he left the house the way it was. As he locked the door, and they ran back to Genkai's temple.

Botan and Yukina had just started shopping and already they had at least five bags between the both of them. "Thank you for taking me shopping" Yukina said as they looked in one of the jewelry counters. "You welcome, you need a day out of the house you know!" she said as she browsed her self. Botan was aware, that Kurama was in fox form. She and Koenma were close, closed doors. And after her const pestering, about why Genkai wanted him to show up to the temple. He broke telling her the details, and she was attempting to ask the girl a few questions. Hoping Genkai was wrong, and she wasn't in love with the fox.

"So how are things at the temple?" Botan asked as they walked around the large mall. "Great" Yukina responded. "I'd thought you go crazy with out anything to do" she said as they sat on a bench. There bags were growing quite heavy. "No Genkai and I watch," she paused, as she attempted to think of the word. "T.V?" Botan asked. "Yes that thing that shows moving pictures and sound," Yukina smiled. "And there are so many things, to keep us busy." These questions weren't getting Botan very far. She was attempting to the best of her ability, to keep her mouth shut about Kurama. She need to come up with a better question. "What do you do around the temple?" She asked. "I Clean and cook and Take care of Puu well now that the fox is there I take care of him oh that reminds me" She light hit her head. "We need to stop by the pet store"

Botan sweat dropped, as she looked at the girl. "Why?" she looked to the small apparition.

"I need to pick up some seed for Puu, and I wanted to get some food for the fox. I think he can eat dog food, don't you?" Botan began to rub her head, "I do see why not." Yukina ignored her reaction. "All right Botan, we need to get start going. I need to be home to fix dinner!" she said, as she picked up her bags. They walked down the mall. Yukina stopped as she looked at a manikin, which was wearing underclothing.

"Botan why isn't that manikin fully dressed?" she asked as she starred at the lacy bra and small pair of under wear. "Well, Botan said placing her hand on Yukina's shoulder. "This is a store." Yukina still looked confused "A what?" Botan took Yukina's hand and lead her in to the store. They were greeted by a woman. "Is there anything you ladies are looking for?" She smiled. "Botan smiled back." Just browsing right now thank you" Botan nodded. "It's full of underwear" Yukina called loudly Botan sweat dropped as the girls around her laughed.

As she looked though the clothing she found a small outfit it was baby blue. The bottom was a simple panties and the top was a tank top that was split up the bottom cloth was see though. With a ribbon at the top, "Why I this so pretty; it will just be under your cloths no one will see them." Yukina said as she held up the set.

"Ohh that is very pretty and I bet it will look grate on you. Why don't you go try it on?" Botan said as she took Yukina's sleeve and walked to the changing rooms. Yukina slipped off her kimono and slipped on the outfit. It's a little itchy" she called as Botan opened the door "Wow you look great!"

Yukina smiled as she looked at her self in the mirror "You think Kazuma will like it" this took Botan off guard as she looked to her. "Ka...Kuwabara? You want this for him?!" Yukina nodded. "You don't think he'll like it do you?" she frowned lightly. "No no, he'll love it." she waved her hands "He'd love anything, which showed skin" Botan thought to herself, as closed the door behind them.

"Yukina, when did you discover that you share the feelings like Kuwabara?" She asked happily. "I didn't," she confessed the happy face indemnity dropping off of Botan's face. "What do you mean, how far have you gotten with him?"

she asked as they sat on the benches in the room. "No where yet, He is interested in courting me." Yukina said as she began to get quite. "He's been interested for years." Botan added, "Yes I am aware. I do not know these expressions of love; he talks of. But I've been watching TV with Genkai and I understand a little bit."

"There has to be more behind this story" Botan thought. " yukina covered her face with her hands as she began to sniff Botan began to rub her back "What's wrong sweetie" Oh Botan, my one hundredth birthday is coming up." she sobbed "you don't look a day over 20" Botan attempted to comfort the girl. "It's not that," she said quietly. "If I am not courted by man, nature will take its course and the day of my hundredth birthday I will become pregnant. "Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe she forgot that. "Well, if you court Kuwabara, you will not have a child?"

"Once I am mated with a man, the natural course my body takes will be stopped. And I will be able to produce children with him. But they will naturally be twins, one boy and one girl." Botan nodded, as she listened. "Would you like me, to help you to get Kuwabara's attention?" Yukina nodded quickly. "Well this is a good start," she smiled and the realized, that she left there bags unwatched. "Oh no our bags!" she said. As she ran out, to check on them. Yukina got dressed and perched the outfit.

They had been more than half way home, when they forgot to stop at the pet store. "Oh no Botan," Yukina called out the girl "What is it Yukina?" we forgot the pet store "Oh that's right. It was a thought that she was glad that slipped her mind she didn't think Kurama would enjoy eating dog food." We'll just have to go next time "Botan said as they continued to walk." But Yukina was determined "Botan please, if we don't go Puu will be out of his favorite treat and I want to get some good food for he fox." she looked at her with said eyes.

Botan's body slugged over as she sighed "fine, we'll go lets just make it quick" she said as they both raced to the pet store. Yukina was quick, just like Botan had asked, she purchased one large bag of dog food , there or four small bags of seeds for Puu, and a good sized bone for the fox. "How are we going to lug all of this home?" Botan asked as they walked up one of the main roads. The heard a car horn beeping, as they looked back to see Shizuru in a car.

"Shizuru!" Botan said happily, as the eldest Kuwabara sibling rolled down the window. "Did you buy out the whole store?" She asked looking at the girls. "Not all of it" Botan said as she set the dog food on the ground. What's up with the dog chow?" She asked "Yukina found a injured fox, and is nursing it back to health." Botan said "I see, Get in I'm going to Genkai's as well." She unlocked the door, and popped the trunk allowing the girls to put there belongings in the in the back.

Botan knew Yukina didn't take car rides to well, so she held her hand, and they stopped ever 10 minutes. To allow Yukina to step out of the car, "Ice apportions." Shizuru would say under her breath, when Yukina would leave the car.

Shizuru parked her car on the corner of the last road, that lead to Genkai's temple. She helped the girls, as they made there way though the forest. It took them a good half an hour, to walk to the stairs. As Shizuru would stop, and pull out her phone; resiving a strange look from Yukina. "I'm calling my brother, he loves helping you."

She said, as she called, they could hear his voice over the phone. "He's coming," she said as she stood there. A few moments later, he was running down the stairs. "Yukina!!" he laughed stupidly, as he ran towards her. "Hello Kazuma," She said politely hiding the small bag behind her back.

They made it up the stairs quickly, as they were greeted by the others. Yukina amideltly got on her knees as she called the fox and he ran to her she hugged him lightly. "Hey boy, did you miss me while I was away?" Kurama had no chose but to play along he licked her cheek as she smiled. I got you a present" Theses words echoed though his head as he attempted imagine what she could have gotten him. "She the pointed to the large bag of dog food.

"Now you won't have to eat that nasty human food." She laughed as she kissed his head. "And I also got you a bone, she said as she pulled it out of the bag and laid it in front of him he attempted to ignore it but saw the look of dissapotment when he didn't like the present. He then picked up the bone and walked under the table with it. at this time everyone at the table was almost in tears. Laughing at his Miss fortune. Botan swore, that when she looked over to see Kurama, he was glaring at her.

'Well now Yukina, why don't we go put away our things" she called out attempting to get away from the foxes glare. Yukina nodded as she picked up her bags and they walked to her room. After yukina was gone, Yusuke had the never to look under the table and ask how the bone tasted. This made Koenma lose it, he fell over laughing hysterically. "there's something I missed isn't' there" Shizuru raised a brow at them. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you sis" Kuwabara managed to say though his laughter.

Thanks for reading, Wow a Jealous Kuwabara, a car sick Yukina and Hey Kurama how dose that bone taste xD

Thanks for reading

M&H


	6. Birds bees and Foxes?

Unexpected love 

The bird's bees and foxes??

Rated: M

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not making a profit of this story though it would be nice: )

* * *

Kurama attempted to keep is cool, as he listened to the men above him laugh at his misfortune. The feeling of anger, this was rare for him. Usually he was able to keep his cool, but it is just his pure humiliation of his fox form. He lay under the table with that dusting bone at his side. It smelt of fake beef, and tasted like paper. And promised him self if he were ever to get an animal companion, he would not feed them these things.

All of a sudden the laugher came to a halt; he did not understand what could cause such a widespread laughing fit stop. He felt the energy of the psychic and then understood. "Come out Kurama," Genkai called making a place for him at her side. He couldn't help but being treated as a child as he took place next to Genkai. But he had to remember she had to treat the two human boys like children it was just natural that she did the same to him.

Shizuru was still lost; Koenma still could see it in her eyes. There was not fooling this Kuwabara sibling, she had Great Spirit awareness and the truth was the best way to go with her. "Shizuru" the demi god called to her. "Kurama is a nitrous thief in Makai; he has even gained the title king of thieves. But has he had been traveling between Ningenkai and Makai rumors had spread that the nitrous demon was still alive and that meant the bounty was still on his head." Koenma said

"Kurama has always been one step of the bounty hunters, but he has gotten a little rusty over the last 20 years." Koenma continued as he looked over, to see Kurama staring at him with warning eyes. Koenma knew that Kurama wasn't to fond of his past or his reputation in Manki. And was trying to dumb it down, as much as possible for the woman to understand. "The question is, are they just after the money?" Genkai interrupted bringing up a good point.

Koenma stopped speaking, as he sat there placing his hand to his chin, as he was in deep thought. "You know, we never really thought of that." a small sweat drop, could be seen forming out of the side of his head. Everyone's heads fell down slightly, as they sighed. "Great" Yusuke called out. "It dose make since though, because the kind of potion they use was great enough to weaken; him down to his natural form. And if they would have dosed it right, then it would have killed him." Koenma thought out loud.

"And in Makai, animals are great thieves?" Shizuru asked. Still very confused on the matter at hand, "and if this is red head's natural form, how was he a human?"

" Kurama is not human, he is a apparition; In Makai most demons are formed into animals, but once they can achieve enough Youki; that they can transform it to a humanoid creature. And from then on, there a power only increases." Genkai explained, to the confused human woman. "And now he is in his original state. "Koenma said as he looked towards Kurama.

"And just when you think, you know somebody." Shizuru said, as she found a spot between Koenma and Kuwabara. She didn't seem bothered by the fact, she just looked interested on how they planed on turning him back; in to his human form. "So how do you plain on getting fox boy, back to his usual self?" as she lit a cigarette.

"Yeah," the youngest Kuwabara sibling said. As she looked to be growing impatient, with the answers. "Well Koenma said, the since of uneasiness was feeling the room. "Well?" Yusuke said, as he leaned forward. "Umm have you ever heard, of the birds and the Bee's?" Koenma asked "what dose this has to do with the matter pacifier breath?" Kuwabara said angrily

"More than I'd like it to have." the demy god said over the angerd human" everyone else just looked confused, and slightly discussed. Kurama how ever had understood ,where the demy good had gotten the idea. And was sick that he even thought, of such a think Yukina was not that type of girl. "Spill it all ready," Yusuke said

Koenma was begging to feel cornered, maybe it was a better idea; to just tell Kurama in private like Botan had suggested. "In Maki it is common for two demons, to share youki with each other. it is a great way to gain all the energy." And what dose the birds and bees have to do with this?" Kuwabara asked, tired of Koenma beating around the bush "They have to mate, to be able to share energy" Genkai said bluntly. "This shocked Yusuke, making his moth hit the floor. Kuwabara had the same reaction, until his anger finally took control." What ?!! He screamed loudly

"Kuwabara," Genkai growled as she had easily rose from her seated position; and hit Kuwabara on the back of his head. Sending him to sit back down again, "Let's handle this, in a adult matter. There is not need for screaming," she said with a growl. "There has to be more option, then the one that he is offering us. "Genkai staired at the demy god. "They don't have to necessarily mate Genkai," the man grouched at her " she can simply be having a nightmare, and he comes to comfort her; that is another method used." Koenma said with a little more confidence

"So he can put his little paws, all over my Yukina and no one is going to stop him?" Kuwabara said. "What has this world came to no manners, just to use a young beautiful girl; like my Yukina." he said, " Look Kuwabara. " I'm pretty sure that Fox boy, doesn't want this either; but it the only thing that we can do right now." Yusuke attempted to calm down his best friend. "You half demon Urameshi, why don't you make her better?" Kuwabara growled at the young man.

"He is only half Apparition Kuwabara, not enough to even help Kurama. To be honest, if it wasn't for Yukina's Youki in the first place; Kurama would have died." Koenma said. " I know for a fact, that this is very uncomfortable for Kurama; as much as it is for you Kuwabara. and after he heals, this problem will be a thing of the past." He said with a light smile.

At that time, Botan had a hard time keeping Yukina in her room. "Botan what is going on out there? I hear Kazuma he is screaming, why he is yelling?" she asked the frantic Blue haired girl. "It is nothing Yukina, now please let's go look at the new outfits; I'll show you a new way you can do your hair to get Kuwabara's attention. At this point Botan looked to see the most serious look, she had ever seen on Yukina's face. "I am not a child Botan, I hear them calling Kurama's name, is he alright are they able to find him?" She asked again in more of a demanding voice.

Botan sighed, as she leaned against the door blocking the exit from the small ice apportion. "it is true Kurama has gone missing, though we are able to make sure that he is fine. The people who had captured him, are only after the money on his head. Botan said, "They'll kill him!" Yukina blurted out into tears, "They'll take the money, then his life." Tear gems fell on the floor, "what am I getting myself into? having to lie to such a sweet girl like her. I should tell her the truth" Botan though to herself

"Well Yukina" She sighed as she began to speak again, as she heard Koenma call for her. She hated the telepathic link, they shared with one another. it was hard to keep there life's private from each other. "Coming!" Botan said, as she got up quickly not looking at Yukina and running out the door, into the living room. Yukina stood there in confusion, "What is really going on?" She thought as she sighed.

Kurama had quickly sensed Yukina's tears, and was at her side the minute the door was open. he sat beside her and licked her hand, "Hey boy." She called to him, as she petted his head. "How do you like the bone I got you?" she asked "the lady at the store said it was the best one for your teeth," She said in a sweet tone, making Kurama feel guilty for all the bad thing s he thought about the bone.

"I wish you could talk," she said as she got up closing the door behind her. This wasn't like Yukina, the Yukina he knew, would have been out side making everyone refreshments; and visiting with Kuwabara. "There's something there not telling me, and I'm sick of being left in the dark. I'm not a child," she said loudly, as tears began to fill her eyes again. Kurama could sense her sorrow, and the open end of the Youki connection. He jumped on the bed beside her, and crawled into her lap.

She allowed him to attach, as she buried her face into his neck; his soft warm fur was begging to feel like home to her. She could tell this animal anything, she thought and wouldn't have to worry about it lying to her, like Botan had. "I think Kurama is dead, and they just wont tell me." she confessed to the fox, as the fox was a little stunned.

"Why don't they ever tell me what is going on, they always keep secrets. That is one of the reasons I left my village, was because they treated me like a child." She confessed to the fox. Kurama couldn't help but feel sorry, for this poor girl. He himself had never felt out of the loop, he was good at keeping himself in the business at hand. And it was his fault that Yukina was in this much pain. He could feel himself, getting stronger as her emotions built.

He couldn't do it first he was the one to cause all her tears, and now he was feed off them to gain his strength back; so he could just break her heart when he turned into his human form. Leaving his fox form forever, He was draining her quickly of her energy, he could tell her eyes were getting baggy, and she was beginning to yawn. He let go as he continued to let the small woman cuddle him. "Wow," she said as she yawned again, all theses confessions sure made me tired. She said, as she moved forward laying on the bed.

Kurama sat on her lap, as she moved father up on the bed. And felt it was his time to leave he began to get off the bed and she grabbed him, bringing him back to her chest. "You can sleep up here, with me boy, I like having your company." she said as she lay on her side bring the fox next to her. He wouldn't admit it but he was happy staying at her side.

(Mean while in Makai)

A large explosion of light that could be seen, and it slammed in to the wall and shortly after the blast; Hiei fell on to the ground. He growled as he got up, as he stood to watch Mukuro standing in front of him. "Your worry is your weakness," She said as she began to attack him again. he dogged as he looked back, at the former demon lord.

"Something so simple, wouldn't weaken me." he said, as he then attacked her using his blade; as he swung it forward she easily caught it. But blood came from her hands. "I order you to be a scout, for Alaric" she said. She attempted, to make most of there private life revolves around work. So the others didn't question them.

"I don't need your order," he said with a smirk, she had said what he wanted to hear. "the information, you wrote to your sister is important. I do not doubt the foxes abilities but everyone had there flaws." she said as he walked be side him, her new order was the end of there nightly sparing match. "I will see you in seven days time, you will keep me updated understand." She couldn't help but smirk at Hiei, they walked out of the chambers he returned the smirk.

(Ningenkai)

Kurama slept peacefully beside Yukina, her body wrapped around his. her head was beside his ear, and her breath would make it twitch, he was awaken buy the strange moment in Yukina's room. At his sleeping animal state, it was his nature to go into defensive stance; he gracefully slipped out of Yukina's arms. and on to the end of the bed. He heard the moment again, he picked up the right location; and lunged forward towards the intruder.

Botan was attempting, to sneak into Yukina's room unseen or heard. She had forgotten her purse in her room early, and she and Koenma were getting ready to leave. Once she realized that, both the ice demon and spirit fox were sound asleep. She didn't want to wake them, and did need Kuwabara coming in and throwing another three hour fit.

She quickly slipped in the door, and closed it behind her, she had sensed the trading of Youki "he sure is quick" she thought to herself, "She could see fine in he dark, and thought it was sweet how both of them laid. "This is going to break her heart," she said to herself. She stopped she need to stop thinking about the couple on the bed, and find her purse. She attempted to remember where she put it

"Now I remember," she said lowly as she walked closer to the bed. She had tripped over one of the bags; that fell over" Ouch my knee," she thought to herself. She then heard a quick growl, from the bed above her and seconds later, the medium fox jumped on her she let out a loud scream, as she felt his aggression

"It's me" she screamed Lucky enough, Koenma could sense her danger, and ran into the room turning on the lights; as he saw Botan lying on the floor. A bag warped around her leg, and the Spirit fox on top growling at her.

Kurama then realized, it was the only the clumsy ferry girl; and got off her quickly. He did feel a little embarrasses about his actions, but knew he wouldn't be to scolded by them; because she more than any of the others knew. Not to sneak up on a spirit animal, defending its mate, friend." He corrected him self quickly. He wasn't surprised that Yukina was up and was quickly at Botan's side

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she looked at her best friend beside her, "Yes Yukina I'm fine, only slightly shaken. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean to hurt you honest." She cried attempting to keep her beloved spirit fox, in the house afraid that they would make her get ride of him, for his attack " It is fine Yukina, Botan should know better then to sneak up on a spirit animal, in its sleep" "His sleep" Yukina corrected the Demy god.

"You know the sex of the fox?" Koenma said shocked, "yes I am aware he is a boy," This even made Kurama look back at her, "It's quite noticeable, its not like he's small or something." she said innocently, at the demy god as he was now attempting to help the ferry girl up, the both stopped and stared at her "What?" She asked.

They both looked over to Kurama, his fox form didn't show many human expressions; but the expression of pride, was well shown on his face. Botan and Koenma both looked back at each other blinking; Botan looked over and found her purse with ease. "Oh look here's my purse, we better get going" She said as she leaned over, and grabbed it. "I'll be getting in touch with you soon" She said as she left.

"that wasn't very nice boy," said as she leaned forward hugging him. " Botan is our friend, and we don't hurt our friends." she said snuggled into the fur, "She sure is cuddly" Kurama thought to himself, as he sat beside her his stomach growled. "You must have done it ,because your hungry. I'm sorry boy, I thought the bone would be enough." She said as she got up, "Lets go get you some dinner huh?" she got up, and walked out the door And the fox still hadn't came

"Well?" she asked, looking back at the fox. He got up and began to walk with Yukina; this was something, he wasn't looking forward to. "I wonder why Botan and Koenma were in such a hurry to leave." Kuwabara asked, as he sat down drinking tea; with Genkai and Yusuke. "Beats me" Yusuke said as he finished swinging the tea. He was the first to notice; Yukina and Kurama. "Hey guys, how as the nap?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"It was wonderful, thank you for asking Yusuke." Yukina said, as she as she began to walk into the kitchen. "Maybe they have to get up early tomorrow?" Kuwabara said, as he continued to ponder; why they left in such a hurry. "Yukina," Genkai asked the young girl, "Yes Genkai?" "What was that scream, just a few seconds ago for?" "Oh Yukina said, a little frightened to tell Genkai about the attack.

"Botan frightened him, and he was only trying to defend me." She said almost in a pleading manor, "It is fine Yukina, Botan knows better than to sneak up on a spirit beast, when it's sleeping." "He's sleeping," Yukina intruded, the three at the table looked over to the apportion. Who was reading the directions, on how much to feed her new furry friend.

"He," Kuwabara echoed. "Well it's easy to tell really," Yukina began to go into details but was stopped by Genkai, "It only figures." She said to herself as she sipped her tea. Kuwabara was still in a stage of shock, not pleased that his beloved Yukina; had know the sex of the fox. "He" He repeated again "snap out of it Kuwabara its fine it's always best to know, what the sex of your animal. is so when you go to the vet, to get him neutered." Yusuke said to the fox.

"Kurama ears went back, in a warning matter, this was not a joke. Yukina did see him as an animal and may attempt,t to get him fix. This was something he would not allow, if it hurt Yukina or not. He began to growl, as Yukina walked into the kitchen; with a bowl full of food. "Here you go boy, you get awfully, mean when your hungry." She said as she petted his head, as Kurama pretended to eat the food.

"Yusuke that wouldn't be the right choice for him, you see spirit foxes are rare specie of animal, and it would be bad to get him fix. It's not fair to take away the right of children from any animal, one day when he gets all better, he'll meet girl spirit fox. and they'll have a lot of pups, she smiled happily as she thought about how cute; the puppies would be.

Well that's one thing, that Kurama could let his mind ease about. And wondered what she was thinking, as she stood there silently for a moment. As he slowly at his food he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as the bone. And hearing her talk of a family. brought his mind to something else. He hand never really thought about settling down before. this ran though his head as he nibbled on his food.

* * *

So what did you think? Sorry that It took so long to get it updated. Just a lot of things happening

Thanks for reading

M&H


	7. When bonds form

Unexpecting love

When bonds form

Rated M

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice.

* * *

Yukina looked out the window, it was a shame it had been a beautiful day outside; and she had spent all of it indoors with Botan. Botan was the closest thing, that she could call a best friend. Back in the ice village, the other women had told there children, about Yukina's mother. And they had all found her strange, she did not want to play with her she mostly stayed by herself.

"Well at least I got him the right food, so he doesn't get sick form eating ningen food." She thought to herself. From her understanding, she was told by Genkai. That ningen food has a lot of fats in it and other preservatives; that animals aren't use to in there diets. and they will most likely get sick. She had taken her attention from outside the window, to the fox; who slept at her feet. As she finished the dishes, It was strange for Kazuma not to help her with the dishes this further proved her point.

After the dishes were put away, she walked out of the kitchen; she had noticed Kazuma was not in the living room playing videogames with Genkai and Yusuke. So she checked the second place that Kazuma liked to stay out side on the porch. As she open the door Kurama ran out and into the bushes. She would allow him out to do his business, and only a few moments later, he would return to hers side again.

"He must be in his room," She said to the fox, as she closed the door. The loud victorious chirps of Puu Could be heard, as Genkai had one yet another match against Yusuke. The large bird wrapped his neck around Genkai, as she pets him. "Hey whose side are you on!?" Yusuke called, in an annoyed voice, which almost sounded Jealous. This made Genkai laugh. It was a rare sound to hear the old woman laugh, but Yukina new that Yusuke met more to her than he would ever know.

She walked down the hallway, as she walked to the place Kazuma had been staying in. "Kazuma?" she asked, as she knocked lightly on the door. "Yukina?" his loud familiar voice could be heard. "Yes it is me, may I come in?" Uhh yeah sure, give me a moment." Scuffling could be heard, as he opened the door, the man hair was messy and his shirt was crinkled. "I'm sorry if I woke you, she said looking up at him." "Nah, as long as I get to see you it's worth it." He laughed.

He stepped to the side, and allowed Yukina into his room, he then noticed Kurama; who he wasn't surprised as at her side. He began to fake sneeze. "What is wrong Kazuma?" she asked in worry, I'm terribly allergic to dogs." Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" She said as she looked to the fox sitting beside her. The fox ears turned back, as he looked at the human. Kuwabara wasn't afraid of the fox that attempted to intimidate him. Kuwabara thought of Kurama as a friend, but now how he keeps following her around he couldn't help but get jealous

Kuwabara watches as Yukina gets on her knees, getting the attention of the fox. "Hey boy, me and Kazuma need to talk; why don't you go to the room and lay down. I'll bring you a treat, huh good boy." the foxes ears lifted, as she snuggled him petting his head, and the fox reliantly left the room. He looked back as Kuwabara shut the door, keeping the fox out, as he turned back and Yukina was sitting on the empty chair, next to the window. As usual, He said to him self. He had noticed that Yukina loved to sit by the window, and noticed that Hiei did as well; and just figured it was an apportion thing.

"Kazuma I need you to be honest," she said in a low sadden voice. "What is it Yukina?" He said as he sat on the end of his unmade bed. "Kurama's dead isn't he?" She said her eyes hidden by her bangs. This question threw Kuwabara off; he leaned forward and began to open his mouth, to explain to her that he's alright there but then remembered the situation.

"Why do you think he is dead?" He asked in an equally low voice. "I heard you calling out his name several times, I know he's been missing for a while, and no one will tell me what is going on." He could see as tears fell from her eyes and hit the floor. He hated to see her cry; she looked at him her huge red eyes, filled with UN formed stones.

"He's not dead Yukina, He looked into her eyes." he was telling her the truth, "He's in a bit of a situation and was having a hard time, figuring out how to get him out." Kuwabara had gotten off the bed, and knelt down in front of Yukina. "He was bending the truth, but he was telling the truth; and that is the best he could do for her. A lot of pressure had recently, been put on to there relationship. With in the last few weeks, Kuwabara was a ware of her hundredth birthday, and was a little skeptical of what would happen. Strongly disagreed with premarital sex, and didn't have enough money for a wedding.

Now to top it off, Kurama not only one of his closet friends but tutor. Is staying with Yukina in her room, and from what he heard from the others; even bathing with her. He wasn't sure if this was just an act, not to break Yukina's heart. Or it was intentional. But either way, he wasn't happy about the added pressure. "Yukina's eyes looked a little bit more relived, as she leaned back in the chair. "You're telling the truth, I can see it in your eyes." She said, a small smile forming onto her lips. "Of course Yukina, why wouldn't I?"

She placed her hand on top of his, as she began to look out the window. "I believe you're the only one, telling me the truth anymore. And it's nice to know I can trust you." They sat in silence for a few moments looking out the window.

Kurama had not done what the ice maiden had instructed him, and honestly didn't care. The treats weren't to his likening, he had his head placed to the door listening to there conversation, "what a way to manipulate the truth," Kurama thought the was a quite whisper, going on between the two Kurama attempted to listen, but found it tiresome and figured he would hear about it from Yukina later.

He waited at the door until he heard Yukina get up and began to walk to the door, he was quick to go to Yukina's room and lay on the bed that she had made him. As he predicted only a few moments later Yukina came into the room.

"Hey there good boy," She called taking her hand out calling for him. He came to her as he sat down beside her, she kissed his head. "it's been a long day huh?" She got off her knees and walked over to the bags that have been neglected for some time now. "Do you want to see what Botan and I picked out today at the store?" She said as she picked up the bags and placed them on the bed, he walked over to the bed and sat at the end watching her sort though bags.

She had a Varity of clothing, from what he could quickly tell, there were some new night gowns and socks. "I'll go model them for you okay boy, Kurama let out a little bark as he jumped on to the bed, and laid down. He had remembered this it must be in all female genetics, to want to show of there new cloths to closest person. His mother did this often; and once and a blue moon, Kurama would get stuck in one of Botan's many shows.

A few moments later, Yukina came out she was wearing something very unusual, it was a short sleeve shirt, and a pair of shorts that came to her knees. Kurama had no down that Botan had some influence on this outfit. She didn't look bad in the outfit, it showed off her delicate features; but still covering those horrible scars. "What do you think boy?" she asked as she spun around, and looked at him again "Botan says I can wear, this when you and I garden it will be less work, to have to get my kimono clean." she then spun again, and walked into the bathroom.

Kurama noticed, how well the pants fit her hips; and showed of her small curves. Kurama shivered as he thought about it. "It's Yukina," he thought to himself, he usually said this because 2 weeks ago; he only thought of like a little sister, and now things changed so quickly, it wasn't right. She came again this time, wearing some sleeping apparel it was short it was easily above her knees and from what he could tell the fabric was silk and it had small pieces of fabric that held the piece together on her shoulders.

He bit his tongue, as she spun around it "I picked this out my self." she told him happily "I like the way the fabric feels. She then realized that the tag, and fallen on the floor and bent over to pick it up, there was a clear view of her chest; she was not wearing a bra yet again. And this made Kurama, even more uncomfortable.

He lowly growled to himself, as he looked away, he attempted to keep all thoughts away. As he figured, if he were to keep feeding off of Yukina like he had his first form back would be Yoko and he wouldn't think twice, about taking the small teasing ice apportion. She took the tag and threw it away, "I'm a little iffy about this one, but it is Kazuma favorite color."

She said as she walked in and closed the door. "It better not be another nighty," He thought defensively. "Now I'm sounding like Hiei," he sighed as he waited, the small ice apportion appeared out of the bathroom; wearing the little number she picked out for Kuwabara. Kurama's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped on to the bed. It really wasn't a long distance down since he was lying on the bed but he stood in Awe.

He was shocked that the little innocent ice apparition, was wearing such a thing and what was worse part, was she looked good in it. Kurama took a deep breath, as now there was on going back he was holding on to his will by a string. "As long as she doesn't get close to me, I'll be fine" He thought to himself.

"Aww you're a good boy," she had noticed that her fox had looked away, when she walked into the room. "It's okay if you look, I'm asking your options." she said with a smile as she walked and sat beside the laying fox, leaned forward to kiss his head she could feel his heavy breathing. "Are you hot boy?" she asked as she walked forward, and opened the window, the cold air blowing against her body, made her sigh. "It's nice outside isn't it?" She looked back, to see the fox that was standing up on the bed, the look in his eyes were different she looked to him. "Boy?" She called, as she was quickly knocked to the ground.

He couldn't take it anymore, they way her hair blew in the breeze, the way she looked in that outfit and the light cold breeze, was enough to send him over the edge, he had pounced on Yukina. He lightly took her neck in his mouth, as he moved his hip between her legs. His front paws sitting beside her, he heard a loud cry and it was quickly silenced. "Boy?" she cried lowly it wasn't from pain, more than it was fright. At that moment Kurama had gained control, and was discussed with himself. He let go of her neck, and began to back away from her.

Yukina just sat up, as she held her neck there was no blood flow, but he could tell she was in a little bit of pain." she looked down to the ground, Kurama had expected he to start crying; and everyone come into the room but she stayed silent. He couldn't take awareness any more, and left out the opened window. He had made sure; he was deep enough into the woods before resting. It would be easy to track him down, since he wasn't hiding what little Youki he had left. If he were to be killed by Kuwabara, he didn't want Yukina to see it.

"I can't believe I did that," He growled to himself. "All she has done is taken care of me, and all I am doing is causing her more pain." He continued to come down hard on himself, as he passed back and fourth in the clearing. Foot steps that were coming his direction. Stopped his thoughts, as he waited; to be killed by the angry Kuwabara. He said a prayer to the gods, as he looked out to see it was no other than the ice apportion.

He had just assaulted, Tears filled her eyes as she knelt in front of him. "I have been looking everywhere for you," she said in a broken voice. "It's my fault it happened not yours." She said as she moved closer to the fox. He moved father away. "Please don't be mad at me?"

"Was she apologizing to him? What did she do wrong? He was the one that was about to have his way with her, he was the one that was going to break her heart, he was the monster not her. He sat still the next time, she moved closer to him. "Please don't leave me." She asked in a low tone, almost hard to hear, "I don't have much left," she said again. As she grabbed the fox into her arms, and held him against her chest; her face now barred into his neck again. She noticed that the fox was not fighting back. "You forgive me?" She asked. And figured as he laid there it was a yes.

They sat there in a silence for a few moments, before it began to rain. She looked at him tears still filling her eyes. As he looked back into to them, he could tell there was something that she wanted to talk about, something that had been bothering her. Tears formed again, and as it slid down her cheek he leaned forward and licked it off.

She looked stunned, as she looked down to see the strange look on his face; it was like he had eaten a sour fruit, and she began to laugh. "Silly boy," the fox stuck out his tongue as he attempted, to wipe the taste off with his paw.

Though the tasted awful, he would have to remember that her ears are different from most humans. He couldn't help but smile, when he heard Yukina laughing; it was some reassurance, since he was the one that made her cry. Let's go home, and get that nasty taste out of your mouth. She her self had accidentally swallowed the gem, before it hardened. and it was very sour taste. They walked beside each other until the got home surprizing enough as Kurama began to walk towards the door she stopped him and directed him to the window.

"It is the easiest way to get in and out with out being noticed, I didn't want the others to know what happened between us." She said as she almost seem to forgiving about his "Accident" she allowed him to jump though the window moments later she was in the window with ease she closed the window to only a crack and looked at him. "I should explain better detail huh?" She asked, as she slipped of the extra par of shoes she was wearing and hid them back under the bed.

Kurama was surprised at the fact that Yukina would keep an extra pair of shoes under the bed. Maybe she snuck out more often, and then he had thought. She sat down on the bed, and patted the side as his invitation, he did not except not trusting himself; and sat on the ground directly from the ice apportion. "Remember the story of my home lands?" she continued. "My hundredth birthday is only a week, and a half away, and I had asked Kazuma to become my mate, you see if he dose not except me, with that time I will carry a child. And well" She looked down "There is no other choice, to go home for good."

Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at her "What? Why?" he thought to him self. "I can't bring that on Kazuma, he wants to finish his schooling to become a healer, and If we don't become mated. My child and I will only get in the way. The fox laid his head onto her lap. "I know it doesn't make any since, but you see if he were to except me as a mate we mark each other and I my system will go from a sexual to needing to mate." She said as she began to play with his ear and giggled as she watched his tails sway side to side.

And after his schooling is over, we will be mated to the human customs, none of them could tell we've mated before." she looked over to the fox, almost proud of her idea. "But Kazuma being stubborn and I were able to talk to him, and say he'll tell me his decision in a couple of days." She said as she stopped petting his ears," Kurama eyes widened again, "he will go though with the mateing?" He thought.

Well Kurama couldn't help but feel a little jealous, about not having Yukina to himself. But he had to remember that he wasn't as close to Yukina, in his human form. And he shook in fear, as he attempted to imagine what would happen; if he were to show that he was the fox. Those times, it would be to awkward and just drive them apart more. This was the best for her. He watched as she lay down on the bed, and once again patted the side of the bed for him, to join her. "Come on boy its okay," she called as she looked at him.

He was beginning to deny her offer, but he had noticed that the connection once again was open to him. And maybe this was the push, he needed to come back into a humanoid form; and fend for himself. The quicker he was away from Yukina the easier it would be for both of them; he jumped up and lay beside her. connecting to her youki she snuggled into his warm fur. "I don't want to leave my friends here in Ningenkai," she said as barred her face into his neck. "I like it here to much," Was all she mumbled, a she fallen asleep.

He had been traveling for a few days now, and was on the way to Ningenkai soon, he hand wondered what was taking the fox so long, and to give Yukina the note it wasn't like him to forget something like that. He jumped out of the portal, and into Genkai's land, he maidenly smelt the blood of the fox, and looked around seeing the backpack that he carried on the ground with the items scattered around the ground, Hiei walked over and looked at the belongings; the letter was gone, and also most of his valuables. He was now more worried about the fox.

He followed his sent of old blood, to a bush where there had been bits of white fur. "What ever it was injured the fox, enough to transform him in to his regular form." He thought out loud, but as the wind picked up he then smelt the blood of his sister. "Yukina" he called and he quickly, passed this sight. He stood in the middle where the decaying bodies of the wolfs lay. There coats were thick with blood and mud. This made the Jaganshi interested, he took the cloth off his jagan eye and it glew red, as he attempted know what had happened that night.

He watched as if he were there, he saw the fox indeed in his true form a was being surrounded by wolfs. "Fool" Hiei said as he continued. The fox kept his ground but was stunted when one of the wolfs fell, and he looked Yukina had a stick and was attempting to scar off the wolfs. "What is she doing?" Hiei almost sounded irritated that she was attempting, to save the foxes life.

He watched as they were both attacked, and was slightly shocked and proud when he saw Yukina, using her abilities to save them both. He then chuckled, as he watched his sister cry of the wolfs, that she killed "Yukina" he said softly, and then he watched her pick up the fox, and disappear with out a word, he made it over to Genkai's temple.

Kurama had woken up in the middle of the night, he had been feeding on Yukina's youki for some time now, and felt energized and he snuck off to the bathroom closing the door behind him. He had attempted to transform back to his human form and it had worked. His paws turned into hands, and he grew to his regular height of 5'8.

He looked in the mirror "Wow," He said quietly, as he was now at his human form. "She is a great healer." he said again as he was amazed, that he already could go back to his human form. It was noticeable that his body had been neglected, in the time of his fox form. he had body odder, and his hair was very oily.

"I will shower, barrow some of Yusuke's close and leave." he said to himself, as he stepped into the shower, and turned it on attempting to be as quite as possible not to wake the ice apparition and again he was proud of his great stealth.

He had finished his shower, as he stepped out and grabbed the nearest towel, and looked down to it. It had been the one Yukina had been bathing him with, when he was in his fox form. He sighed as he wrapped it around his hip. "That time is over," he reassured him self as he opened the door. He had he took to steps out side of the bath room, before he was hit a medium sized creature "What the hell?" he thought.

Hiei had known of Yukina's room, when he was living in Ningenkai, he had stayed in the tree above her room. He had enjoyed what time he spent with Yukina even if she wasn't aware of his present. Appeared in font of the window, as he looked it was cracked open and strange scents filled the room, the on that cough his attention was arousal he opened the window wider as he began to step into the room.

"I smell the sent of the fox," he thought he had made it into the room. And looked to see his sister; sound asleep on one side of the bed. The other side looked like it had been occupied as well. Hiei began to growl loudly, as he looked to see the bathroom door open and watched the fox, which had just taken a shower; and was still nude as he walked back into his sister's room. "The fox will die he said quietly as he ran forward attacking the apportion"

What do you think, bad time for Hiei to walk in huh? And I wonder if Kuwabara will say yes to Yukina??

Thanks for reading

M&H


	8. Freedom?

Unexpected Love

Freedom??

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho and I am not being paid to write this. Though it would be nice

The force of Hiei was so strong it had knocked Kurama back down to his second from as Youko Kurama; it may have been one of his stronger forms but only used it when needed. And right now the energy that Hiei had been admitting, he would decently need it. "Hiei" The fox growled as he attempted to over power the angry demon. "Calm your self" he had gained control, enough to nock the smaller creature on the floor; quieting him as Yukina tossed in her bed.

"I will explain" he had noticed that the cover had been pulled from Hiei's eyes and the jagan flashed as he attempted to use it to his advantage to get the fox off him Kurama closed his eyes tightly as he fought out a yell. Hiei had used this moment to attempt to get up. "They were making to much noise, they would wake up the ice apportion on the bed. They both would have a lot of unnecessary explaining to do, the affects of Hiei's eye had begun to ware off, as he looked up towards the window. He then used the fact that he was on his knees to his advantage, and lunged forward taking the fire apportion with him as he pushed them tough the window, he of course landing on the fire apportion

"Damn it fox" Hiei said still hostile, as he took his arm stabbing it up into the larger demon's chest this made Kurama whimper as he admittedly got up "Listen," Kurama growled in a warning tone "There is a lot to explain" Kurama would try at least once more to get the fire apportion to listen to him If this were to fail, he would then have no other choice then to fight the fire apportion.

Hiei was lost in the rage, he had now been betrayed, and how the fox take advantage of his little sister, had they both been seeing each other behind his back? Questions like this ran though his head as he was then pushed back though the window all of the foxes weight on top of him he was quick to get him off. The fox had continued to attempt to talk to him witch only angered him father "So you will die talking?" He asks pulling his katana out he would not be swayed, with words from the fox.

"Great" Kurama thought, he always found Hiei's stubbornness extremely annoying. He sighed, as he had attempted to sooth the fire apportion with his words; but now he had not choice to over power him and then explain himself. He reached up to pull a rose out if his hair when he realized that his scalp was clean, he had been to quick taking a shower to realize it. How he was purely defenses. He easily caught Hiei's first attempt to hit him. He was now thankful that he had trained with Hiei earlier and was familiar with most of his sword moments making it easier to doge.

Hiei chased Kurama, as the coward now ran into the forest. The fox was fast, and his running only angered him more. He saw Kurama stand his ground in the middle of the forest, had been miles away from the temple, he stood in a defensive stance Hiei took this opportunity to strike the fox. He let out a loud yelp as he was struck with the blade.

As Kurama fell to the ground Hiei did as well, he was silent as he was on one knee holding his sided. "Damn it fox" he called out, as blood spilled profusely not only from his side. But he was not the only one wounded. Kurama had a good gash in the left side of his chest Hiei's katana had not gone deep enough to pierce any internal organs but enough to leave a gash. Kurama was speechless, he could feel is youki draining as he attempted to stood. He had use most of his remaining youki to channel it the stick that he had picked up. "We will see who lives fox"

Yukina had been tossing and turning all night, she turned over to pet her fox; when she realized he was no longer at her side. She had heard strange noises though out the night, but with the dreams she had been having, lately she just figured it was nothing. "she sat up and looked around, " Here boy" Yukina called as looked around she got up from the bed "boy?" she then noticed that the frame of her window, had been broken he had gotten out side." She said out loud. She then heard a loud cry, "I'm coming boy" she said again as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the window.

She had been following the tracks of the animal. "Boy where are you," she had grabbed a stick as she walked into the woods; she had came prepared remembering last time she didn't. "Boy?" she called again, she heard the cry; and now was able to locate her fox.

"I need to strike one more time before I transform" he thought to him self he had been able to doge the strikes not having enough energy to attack back again but he could tell that the fire apparition was begging to grow weak. The loud cry if the ice apportion caught his attention as he then was strike again by Hiei. He let out a loud cry as he transformed back to his fox form, at this time he looked over to see Yukina who had just gotten to the bushes after a moment he fell unconscious.

"Hiei!" Yukina cried taking the angry fire apparition away from his dying pray he stopped as he staired at the Yukina "Please don't hurt him he's only trying to protect me. Yukina ran forward as she knelt in font of the fox "Hey boy," She called to him Hiei had been watching in shock, she noticed that a towel had been laying in the Corner a few feet away from the fox, it didn't cross her mind to wonder how it had gotten there, just that she could use it to help apply pressure to his wounds.

"I'm sorry Hiei; I thought I was feeding him enough." She said as tears threatened to fall, "He tends to get mean when he's hungry" her words left the fire apportion speechless, did she really believe that Kurama was a fox? "He was attempting to protect her" she began to rip the towel apart as she tied it around the wounds; she then looked over to the dark figure who was visible wounded. "How bad are you wounds Hiei?" she asked as she stood up walking closer to the fire apportion. "No need to bother I am fine" he said as she began to walk back keeping his distance from her. "Please let me help you, it is my fault you are injured." She said as she continued to walk forward.

Hiei was injured, and was finding it hard to stand. But he couldn't risk being healed by Yukina. Though he was very weak, "You are weak; if you follow me to the temple. I can heal you wounds; you won't make it a night out here on your own." "I am fine" he said again as he disappeared into the forest. "Hiei!" she called loudly, as she attempted to chase after him. But he had been too quick and she gave up, walking back to the fox. "I hope he's okay." She said as she then picked up the fox, she placed his head on her shoulders and held his bottom in her arms. She walked to the temple, having no choice but to go though the doors this time.

She made it into the room with him. as she laid him in his bed as she walked to the bathroom. Coming back cleaning his wounds, bandaging them as needed. "Your just getting your self into a lot of trouble, aren't you? if you don't start behaving, you can't live here." She said as she pet his head, he put away first aid box; as she looked out the window. "I hope Hiei, is alright." She staired out the window, though out the rest of the night, not being able to sleep. The dawn came up as she still sat at the window, "Well I better get breakfast made, I'll tell Kazuma that Hiei's injured. So he can help me find him later today." She thought to herself as she left the window and walked into the kitchen.

Yeah I know it's a short chapter but there be more I promise. Wow Hiei was really after blood wasn't he?

Thanks for reading

M&H


	9. The Day After

Unexpected Love

The day after

Rated

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this.

"Good morning Yukina," Kuwabara said as he walked into the living room; surprising he was the second to awake up in the temple. He turned on the hallway light, as he made his way in to the living room. he stretched he had been wearing a baggy pair of pants, and a long t- shirt he had not slept well that night; the decision he had to make was keeping him up at night. And due to his lack of sleep, he decided for once he would wear his glasses not his contacts.

"Good morning, Kazuma," she said in return; as she had just gotten done making the rice cakes. Her voice caught Kuwabara's attention, as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you alright yukina?" he said as he leaned against the counter, attempting to look at her face as she cooked. "I am fine she said as she turned around, and attempted to smile; but this wouldn't fool the great Kuwabara. He could see though her covers, "What is wrong? Is it about the decision?" Yukina blushed, at the mentioning of their conversation last night.

"No…no not that at all," she said as she looked down. "Then what is eating at you my love?" He asked as his eyes stared into hers, she couldn't lie to him; she had natural been a bad liar, but to him it was twice as hard. "The fox got out last night," she said as she looked away. "And he didn't come back," Kuwabara fought to keep the happy tone, out of his voice.

She shook her head, as she looked at the ground. "He attacked Hiei," she said in a quite tone. Kuwabara was speechless, "they both are pretty injured I was able to heal the fox but Hiei ran off." She was quite for a moment, "I'm worried about them. Do you think you could help me find him?" she asked as he nodded. "Anything for you Yukina"

She smiled happily, as she hugged him. "Thank you Kazuma," after a few moments in the embrace letting go, "do you think you could help me find Hiei?" I'm pretty sure he is around this area, "how exactly do you know he attacked Hiei?" Kuwabara now began to ask questions. "Because I woke up in the night, and saw that my window ceil had been cracked; and he was missing I ran out side to see where he went. and I saw him fighting Hiei.

"Why would Hiei want to fight him, there so close?" He said out loud anciently "So the fox belongs to Hiei?" Yukina asked her eyes perking a bit "No.. Uhh" He rubbed his back of his head. "Well you know apparitions, and spirit animals can have close connection." He said "Yes that is true, maybe that's why I feel so close to the fox. He's really sweet you know, and believe it or not, he's not as big of a bed hog as your Eikichi." She smiled

"You let him sleep in the bed with you?" Kuwabara could feel his heart sinking. "Well he didn't want to at first, but now he dose it often; he's nice to cuddle up against. She had been to busy remembering the good times, with her and the fox to see the look of disappointment on his face. She looked so happy, just talking about the spirit fox; and he knew she would be heart broken, when he gathered his strength back. This was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Could you be any louder Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, as he rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "It's 5 in the morning," he grouched as he sat at the table in the main room. "I'm sorry Yusuke," Yukina apologized for her soon to be mate's echoing voice. "It's okay I love getting up at the ass crack of dawn for no reason" he growled

"Be in at the dojo in 15 minutes," Genkai said as she walked out of the hallway and into the living room. "What why?" he complained at the old master, "Because you are out of shape, if you are wakening up any later than 6. And that is no way to talk to a lady, Mazoku or not." "Fine what ever," he said as he laid his head on the table

"That is not a bad idea Genkai," Kuwabara said as he walked away from Yukina to stand beside the master and student. "Are you crazy Kuwabara? You want to go though training with the crazy hag!" he said, as he sat strait up looking at Kuwabara and tilting his head. "I didn't know you wore glasses," he said changing the entire subject.

"Yeah I usually wear contacts, but I cant sleep and it's makes them harder to wear." "Well they look very nice on you Kuwabara," Genkai complemented the taller human. "Why are you so nice to him?" Yusuke whined. "Because he is a polite and bright young man," she said as she sat down.

"Good morning Genkai," Yukina called from the kitchen. "Good morning Yukina, I heard some racket last night; is everything okay?" the elderly woman made herself comfortable on the pillow. "Yes everything is fine master Genkai," she said as she began to prepare breakfast; for the three in the living room

Kurama had woken up, he automatic was aware that Kuwabara was one of the first one up. In his fox form his ears were very sensitive, he had attempted to sleep in longer; but the blabbering loud mouth couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had attempted to stretch, last night had been a blur to him, "how did I get back here," He looked around as he noticed he was in the bed that Yukina had made him.

He had attempted to rise as he felt the searing pain in his side, which quickly brought back the memories that he, had forgotten, he had been in a fight with Hiei; and apparently lost the battle. He looked to his side seeing large band- aids wrapped around his stomach and hip. He also remembered that he hand attacked Hiei as well, he could still smell his blood on his fur, he had hoped that Hiei was alright, that fight that they had last night was different than any they had before, Hiei to upset to realize what was going on or listen to reason and it was apparent that he was attempting to kill the fox.

"Only if he knew the truth," Kurama said as he ignored the pain, and opened the crack door with his snout. He could hear the argument between Genkai and Yusuke; he found it amusing the relationship between those two. And also agreed with her that a little extra training wouldn't hurt the boy. He had completely made it down the hallway, as he heard Kuwabara's voice grow husker this caught the fox's interest.

"Yukina tells me last night, that Kurama and Hiei got into it; and it was pretty bad. Yukina believes that the fox attacked Hiei, because she left the window open, and told me his wounds were pretty bad. She was able to tend to Kurama's wounds, but Hiei disappeared off into the forest. "Well if that wasn't foolish" Yusukue said "he's weak he won't make it out here alone." "But it's not like Hiei to except any one's help." Genkai said, as she watched Yukina walking forward. "So Kuwabara you are being so well behaved, what should we start out with;" She said changing the subject.

Kurama stood still, as he was in the shadows of the hallway; he felt his heart drop Hiei was out there in the forest. What made is stomach turn more, is the fact that Hiei was weaker than he was when he was left in the forest. Though he could relax more, knowing that he and the ice apportion, had killed off most of he wolfs. but was sure there would be more. Or maybe he attempted to get back to Manki," all these thoughts ran though his head, as he quickly made it back to Yukina's room. he got into the bathroom, and gathered what supplies, she had left from tending to his wounds.

He carried them by mouth to a small cloth, he had a few pain relievers and herbs, if he had been in his human form. he would have brought ban aids and other items to help the demon heal faster, he held the cloth with his mouth as he looked towards the window, Yukina had gotten smart, and shut it and locked it on the fox demon. He then used his snout to reopen the door and walked out into the hallway, he walked past Yusukue hitting him lightly with his tail, giving the boy a sign to let him out.

Kurama hid the cloth behind a pair of shoes, as he the began scratching at the door with a cry, "Do you want out boy?" Yusuke was quick to pick up the hint and walked towards the door. "I'll let him out," Yukina said as she began to walk towards the door, the glare that Yusukue got from Kurama made him think twice. " umm he look's like he has to go bad, I'll watch him okay?" he said as he stood to left, blocking the view of Kurama grabbing the bag as he allowed the fox out first then following after him.

"What happened between you and Hiei last night?" Yusuke knelt down beside the white fox, he looked as if he were sniffing the air attempting to get the sent of the fire apportion. He hadn't been paying much attention to the ex spirit detective. "Did he see you sleeping with Yukina or something?" This made the fox glare at the boy, as he growled lowly, "How dare he think so lowly of me" he thought as he then continued to search he began to walk of the stairs now having a faint sent of the fire apportion.

Yusuke began to follow him, when he stopped growling; "What is wrong do you not want me to come or something?" The fox nodded as he began to walk into the forest, Yusuke continued to follow the fox, as he walked into the forest. the fox stopped growling the best he could, with the cloth in his mouth. "You can't fend for yourself," Yusuke said as he stood at the entrance of the woods.

"He did have a point," The fox thought as he sat down. " the most on his mind was to make sure, Hiei was alright; he never planed that Hiei would attack him so brutally that it would take him down to his fox form in three blows. he was lucky that again Yukina was there to save him from being killed. He looked at the half apportion, and shook his head no.

He didn't understand what the fox had meant, just figuring that he was being stubborn. Then he heard the screen door open, and the soft feminine voice of Yukina calling out " Breakfast is ready boy!" She noticed Yusuke who stood at the entrance of the forest "Where I my fox Yusuke?" He looked back at her attempting to keep a strait face. "He wanted to go out into the forest, I guess more privacy; I'm watching him though!" He called with a smile "Alright," Yukina sounded worried. "Just make sure, he doesn't get dirt in his wounds," she said as she walked back into the dojo.

"That was to close," He said as he watched the forest. "I sure hope you know what your doing Kurama," he said as he then sat down by the nearest tree, watching the forest. It had been almost an half an hour and Kurama still didn't have any leads on where the stubborn fire demon was. "Hiei!" he said in his head, knowing that the Small fire apparition could read minds when needed. Still no response, he continued as he looked though the bushes, not even finding a trace of blood.

After an hour of searching the deep forest, Kurama was benign to feel the pain of his wounds they stung and asked as he grew tired. "One more place to look" He said to himself as he walked to the place where they had fought not even hours ago. "the dried sent of his blood was all over the ground, he looked around telling the different between his and Hiei's blood. He then began to follow the path of blood that Hiei left when he was running away from Yukina.

The moment he walked father into the forest, he felt a strange wave of heat he walked over to the area the source had been coming from a dead bush, he was sure that he had found Hiei. He knew that in times when Hiei was in a deep sleep, his body temperature would go up as a sort of defensive to keep predators away, the foxes body ached more as he walked closer to the bushes.

It felt as if he had put a steaming hot spoonful of rice, in his mouth as he grabbed a hold of Hiei's shirt sleeve; and pulled him out of the bush. and as far as he could from the heated area. Kurama used his mouth to rip open Hiei's cloak and shirt, as he looked at the wound; by the way his body looked, he had to have fallen out of a tree, there were burses on his sides and back. He adamantly went to his bag and pulled out a leaf holding it lightly in his mouth.

Lucky that when Hiei slept his jaw was lose, it took a couple tries as Kurama attempted to open the fire apparitions mouth, with out scratching his mouth; he placed the leaf and a couple pain pills in his mouth. As she closed his mouth, he used his snout to help work the items down his throat. He then sat back as he looked Hiei, over picking a few of the twigs and such out of his hair; also making sure he had no head trauma.

After that , he pulled out an anti septet and opened it, and stopping as he hacked; he had gotten some of it in his mouth. and made a funny face as he licked his arm, attempting to get rid of the taste. the careful grabbing the bottle again, and pouring it onto the wound. "What the hell?" Hiei said as he attempted to move away, from the painful anti septet. The fox pressed a paw on his chest, as he kept him still. He finished letting the item work.

Hiei had not remembered much about that night, his main objective was to get away from Yukina, he were to have to much contact with her; it might be possible that she realizes that he was her brother. he had been in a lot of pain, and was still confused on what was going on none of this made any sense, he was in a mild state of shock, when he woke to be on the ground and a stinging sensation feeling his wound. "Stay still" he heard in his head as he looked to see the fox.

Of course Hiei wasn't the one to listen to reason, and started to sit up and pull himself away from the fox; when the paw pressure grew heaver. "If you won't let me kill you, can a least let me save you." He said after waiting a few moments, then allowing the apportion up. Hiei's jagan glew as they talked to each other. "I was attacked that night I came back from Makai, from what Koenma said; that my name has became big back in Manki, everyone is aware that I am still alive; there for the bounty on my head."

Hiei nodded as he listened to the fox, he had scooted his way to lean against the nearest tree, he didn't have enough energy to get up, and kill the fox so he figured he would at least listen to his side of the story; before fully killing the fox off. " the arrow that they shot at me was strong enough to knock me to my weakest form, I am lucky that I did not kill me. I took shelter in one of the bushes hoping that I could get my energy back and at least go for help.

Yukina found me a couple days later, I had attempted to scare her off but it had failed she had felt bad for me and came back later, that night to defend me form the pack of wolfs." Kurama was attempting to get the point to Hiei, as fast as he could, he couldn't sense Hiei's energy, and he didn't know how much time he had to explain himself. "The others are aware of my change, and have been helping me attempt to get back to my true form, sadly enough. The only real way I can get back, is if I feed of the energy of Yukina."

"She is such a great healer, and the only full blooded apportion around this area. it was going well, the night that you came to see what was going on, I had just turned back in to my human form; and showered I was preparing to leave when you tackled me. I can tell you that once I regain my human form that this will all blow over. He had finally stopped talking, as he looked at Hiei the entire time for the answer "Hn, I still don't trust you fox" he said back.

"Yusuke," Yukina said as she was now at his side. "Wake up" she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to shake him. "Huh?" he said in a sleep voice, as he shook his head "Where is the fox?" she asked quickly as she looked around, in almost a panicked manor. "Uhh I fell asleep," was all he was able to say, after that Yukina ran in to the temple grabbing her shoes, and then ran out the door; this catching Kuwabara and Genkai's attention. Shortly after she had left, the walked out of the temple.

"Hey Yukina, there is no need to go into the forest after him he's fine." Yusuke said in almost a pleading voice, as he stood at the forest entrance Yukina had already dissapred into the brush. "What is going on Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he walked closer to Yusuke. "Kurama wanted to go out into the forest, and check on Hiei I wanted to come along but for some reason; he wanted me to stay. Now Yukina's all worried and going after him."

"Your letting her into the woods by herself!" he exclaimed, as he ran after her " Yukina I Kazuma Kuwabara will protect you, from any harm that will come to you from this forest." "We better go with them," Genkai said as she followed the trail, left by Kuwabara. Yusuke sighed, as he then followed behind the old woman.

"I sure hope he is okay, I don't want him to hurt someone again" She thought to her self as she attempted to follow the tracks hopefully finding her fox soon. "Come here boy" she called out, as she checked the place where they had battled last night; the stench of dried blood filled her nose. If she wouldn't find the fox here, then she could at least hope to find Hiei.

"Here boy" she called louder this brought Hiei and Kurama's eyes to the ice maiden, she hadn't been to far away from where they were, at and Kurama ran towards her; he sat at her feet, and licked her hand. "Oh there you are boy, I was worried about you." She said as she got on her knees, and kissed and petted the foxes head.

The fox quickly got away, as he then looked back towards the woods as if he were direction her some where. "What is it boy?" she asked as she followed him, "Damn it fox" Hiei thought to himself, as he was to weak to get up. "Hiei there you are you alright?" she asked, as she got onto her knees at his side. she looked at the open cloth seeing his wounds

"Oh my look how bad they are, I'm sure your in a lot of pain." And with out his consent she placed her small cold hands; on his wound and he felt his body healing. Her hand glew of blue youki, he sighed as he had expected her help. Only after a few moments, she stopped as she looked up at him. He had felt a lot better, the stinging sensation and the burses he had on his body were gone. "Thanks" He mumbled, as he looked to Yukina she wasn't looking so great. She looked tired all of sudden. "Did she use all of her Youki to heal me?" He asked himself, as she closed her eyes. "Yukina?" He called to the ice apportion. Kurama walked over and nugged her with his nose. She wrapped her arms around the fox, as she barrier her face into his neck, soon after falling asleep.

There you are" Kuwabara said as he had arrived at the seen when Yukina had fallen asleep. "Umm I'm confused," Kuwabara said as he looked at Yukina and Kurama, giving Kurama a dirty glare. "Well it's not anything new," the fire apportions shot at the large human. "Hey shorty that's not, nice at least I'm not stupid enough to run into the forest at night when I'm injured" he said in an angry tone.

"Now that is enough," Genkai said as she walked behind him, Kuwabara was amazed he had been running the entire time; and Genkai was still only a few steps away from him. "I am glad to see you are a live and well Hiei." Genkai nodded to him. And then looked at Yukina who was hugged against the fox sound asleep. "You seem to be in perfect health" she observed, and then was silent for a moment

"She used all her energy healing you," She looked at Hiei "She must have feared that you wouldn't except her help and would run off again. She sat up all night worried about you," She said, as she felt sorry for the ice apparition.

"She's worried about me?" Hiei thought, as he looked at his sleeping twin. Things had been very confusing for the fire apportion. "Mukuro will enjoy hearing this," he thought to himself again. As he then realized that Kuwabara, and been keeping an eye on the fox he could tell that he was jealous of the fox. for what he didn't know, it was probably something stupid, he wouldn't pay much attention to it.

He stood as he looked at the group, Yusuke now arriving. With out another word he disappeared into the forest, "and he doesn't even say thank you" Kuwabara said as he watched the apportion disappear. "Let's get back to the temple" She said as she began to walk back Yuskue following her.

Kuwabara leaned forward. as he attempted to pick up the small ice apportion. When he heard a growl, Kurama had flipped the small ice apportion on to his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs fell at his sides he gathered the small amount of what was left in to the cloth, as he then began to walk. "Fine be a big man and carry her" Kuwabara growled as he walked a head leaving the ice apportion, and spirit fox to walk alone though the forest.

Aww, Yukina used all her energy on Hiei how sweet XD

Thanks for reading

M&H


	10. Worries

Unexpected love

Normal routine

Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor none of the characters and I am not making a profit of this.

As the spirit fox walked though the forest, the slightly heavy Ice maiden on his back. made it a littler harder to walk, and was also a painful reminder of his still wounded body. He wasn't surprised, when he saw Kuwabara waiting up for them. He knew it didn't matter how made he would get; he still would never leave Yukina alone.

He looked up to the large carrot top, and continued to walk. No words were spoken as they walked back, though Kurama could sense that he was attempting to break the awkward silence. He was slow but made it to Genkai's house, and with Kuwabara's unwanted help; the managed to get the ice apparition into the bed and comfortable.

He hated being in fox form, he was so dependent on others to help or do things for him. And one day when he would regain his pride, he would be thankful for Kuwabara's help. As the large human gathered her things to leave, Kurama looked at the closed and locked window, and began to whine. "Yukina really doesn't want me to leave this open," He said to the white fox. Kurama gave him a undeniable look; that he wasn't her pet and he sighed. "If she gets mad it s Urameshi fault okay?" He said as he unlocked the window, and left it open.

Kurama would wait a while, and make sure that the ice apparition was alright before leaving her. He was excited to actually get real food, not that alternative food that she had been feeding him. He laid beside her his head by her feet, as he looked out the window. He worried about how his mother was doing, and was still a little angry about what hand happened that previous night. As he allowed his mind to wander he soon dosed off himself.

Kuwabara had walked back to the room, as he peeked his head in. he saw the white fox and the woman of his dreams sleeping on the bed; she looked comfortable and he almost looked the same. "What I would do, to be able to lay with her like that." He said quietly as he stare at them for a moment. He had to remind himself, that Kurama was only doing this for the sake of Yukina. After he would turn human, he would leave them alone and they could be happy again.

He was still unsure of what his choice was, he loved Yukina there was no doubt in his mind that she was the girl for him. But what she was asking of him was against his code, and he wished his job would pay better. Cracked the door as he walked back into the living room Genkai looking up at him. "There still asleep, so I guess they'll be missing supper." He said as he began to walk to his room. "And Urameshi you can have my plate to." He said as he closed the door. "Something must be really wrong if he'll offer me his food." Yusuke said, as he looked at the elder woman. "I have been though something similar, to what Kuwabara is experiencing. It is tough; Physical battles, are so much simpler than battles of the heart. I just hope that the one's heart that is broken can easily over come there wound." She said in a hushed tone.

"Your really worried about Kuwabara aren't you." She nodded as she got up and began to walk towards the phone, "What are you doing Genkai?" Yusukue asked as he raised his brow. "Calling Shizuru" Wow, you must be really worried about him; if you going to call his sister." She nodded as she dialed a number, and then walked in to the other room.

After a few moments of waiting, she returned and Yusuke herd her utter the words of pay you back soon." he raised a brow and the old woman, looked at him. "Pay her back for what?" "I thought on her way up here she could bring us something to eat, since they don't deliver up here."Yusuke looked in shock, as a sweat drop formed on his head. Genkai almost looked annoyed, "What? If I were to cook you'd be in worse shape, then Hiei was. And Yukina is kind of out for the night." She said as she sat down and sipped her cold tea.

"Well at least she's honest," Yusuke said; as he continued to sweat drop. It had been quite for that hour, not much had been said between the to, Yusuke looked to his spirit beast Puu and smiled, "Wanna go outside boy" Puu chirped his name happily as he headed after Yusuke.

It was begging to get dark, the cooling night air filled Yukina, and the fox stirred as he was awaken by the loud laughs of Yusuke and chirping of Puu. He carefully stretched, he then walked over to the ice apparition and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, she moved as she rolled over to her side, giving Kurama the access he need to cover her with the throw blanket. on bed he began to tuck Yukina in, as he heard a voice in his head

"Watch where you put your nose fox." He was slight startled, as he looked up to see Hiei sitting in the window." The fox smirked "Hiei" he said "what are you doing back, I thought you'd gone back to Manki by now. "Yukina is my main priority," He said back as he looked in to see his sleeping twin.

"She's okay" He said to him as he walked to the end of the bed closer to Hiei. he began to look in Yukina's room as the fox tilted his head " What are you looking for?" he asked as he attempted to follow Hiei's eyes. "Yukina's letter" He said. "Kurama's eyes widned, as he sat silent for a moment. Hiei looked over to see the look on the foxes face. "What is it fox?"

"I had forgotten all about your letter, it must still be in my backpack." The fox began to search his memory. "I have seen your bag and it lay empty," Hiei said as he looked at the fox. "It would figure," Kurama said as he sighed. "I did have a good amount of my money in that bag. But what would they want with you letter? Maybe the thief took it by mistake. "Your are lucky that my trust in you, is so high fox." Hiei said in almost a angry tone." "I apologize again Hiei; can you just write her a new one?" He asked as he looked at the fire demon and surprisingly enough, the fire apportion was looking away. "That had important information on it." He mumbled "Like what?" Kurama leaned forward. Just at that moment Yukina, began to stir and by the time Kurama looked back to Hiei he had vanished.

Kurama walked by her side, as he licked her face and she smiled. "What happened boy I don't remember a thing." She began to rub her eyes, as she sat up. She stretched as she looked at him, hugging him to her chest as she felt the cold air. "How did that window get open?" Said as she released and began crawled over to the window, and began to close it. Kurama squeezed in between her and the wall, and began to cry.

Yukina looked back at the fox and sighed, "Boy the last time I left the window open, you attacked Hiei. I want to trust you I really do," she leaned back and looked at the fox. "But not until you can prove to me that you be trusted. I already fear that Genkai will tell me to get rid of you because of your behavior, and I don't want you to leave. She said as she hugged him he let out a little howl, as he laid his head on her shoulder.

He had lost all of his trust with Yukina, now he would be under her constant watch. This greatly annoyed him, but he couldn't blame her; in her mind he was just a random fox that she is taking care of. And worried that the elderly woman that she is living with will make her part from her new found best friend. This time when she leaned forward he didn't whine, as she closed the window. He watched as she got up and fixed her cloths. Come on boy. I here Shizuru! Maybe the found Kurama!"

She open the door and her and the fox walked into the living room, to see Genkai and Shizuru eating what appeared to be take out sushi, rice and meat. Genkai had just gotten back, from calling Yusuke and Puu in for dinner. "You started with out me!" The teen boy complained, as the two women continued to eat. "Shut up and stuff your face," Genkai said then shortly after, Yusuke began to fill his plate he smiled; when he noticed Yukina peering over the corner.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, how was your nap." The question was aimed mostly at the fox; but Yukina took as he was asking her. "It was fine Yusuke, Thank you for asking" she blushed lightly as she was a little heart broken, that they had ordered food when she could have cooked it.

"I am sorry master Genkai," she said as she bowed her head. "It is alright Yukina; you need a brake just as much as the rest of us do." Genkai looked at the extra food. "Go ahead and make your self a plate. There is plenty" she nodded as she began to make her self a plate "Hey that's mine pea brain! Stop picking of my plate already!" Yuskue yelled as the large spirit beast, was eating off his plate. "Well then why don't you make him his own plate dimwit?" Genkai growls as Shizuru and Yukina giggled at the sight.

"Glad you all think it's so funny, maybe I'll send him over to eat all your food." He grouched as he protected his plate, as he reached over and put some sushi and rice on a plate for the Puu.

"How have you been Future sis?" Shizuru said as she smiled at the ice apparition, but glared at the fox at the same time. Though that was a strong hit towards Kurama, he was still surprised, that the woman could manage two facial expressions at once. "Oh I'm fine just a little tired is all," Yukina said shyly as she bit her bottom lip "That is good to hear." "Have you heard anything on Kurama? How is he doing?" She asked. As everyone stopped eating their food.

Genkai was the first to respond, "We know where he is located, and he is doing fine. Koenma has sent his men after him," "why aren't we going after him?" Yukina interrupted "Koenma said that since Yusuke isn't a spirit dective any longer, that there is really nothing we can do just Waite for him to return." she said then sipped her tea. Shizuru and Yuskue both looked impressed, at the woman's quick excuse.

Yukina nodded, as she looked down to the fox at their sided. "That's right, I'm sorry boy I forgot to feed you." she arose quickly, as she walked in to the kitchen; pouring the fox out his food Kurama was at her feet. As he waited for his food, She pet him on the head as he waited for her to leave, before taking a mouth full of food and placing it the white bowl, Genkai left for him to place his food in.

The rest of the night, had been quite and calm. Shizuru told the group about her hair salon and how well it was doing. And gave Yukina and Genkai coupons for free hair cuts. "Now when you marry my bro, you'll get hair cuts all the time." She said with a smile. Yukina looked back, with a smile but was still slightly confused about a salon.

Shizuru said her goodbyes, as she left for the night. " Tell Kazuma I said get his head out of his ass, she said as Genkai nodded with a smirk. "Thank you for the food Shizuru," Yukina said politely as she cleared the dishes, "If you need anything else just call alright," she said to the group as she walked out of the living room. Soon after Yusuke went to bed, and Puu was curled up on his large pillow sound asleep.

"Thank you for helping me clean up Genkai." Yukina said as she began to put the plates into the sink for soaking. "You are welcome Yukina." She said as he began to make a plate for Kuwabara "how is Kazuma, I didn't see him at dinner." "He is fine Yukina, he told me that he has a lot of studying, he has to do for school and asked that I bring him a plate is all." the worried look came off, of Yukina's face as she smiled.

"Only 3 more payments of 300 dollars, and I can have Yukina's ring." Kuwabara sighed as he laid his head on the desk. "It's kinda funny; I'm going to marry her so she won't have a baby." He said to himself, as he sat back up. "I'll be starting junior year of collage, in only a few months; and means I can only work part time." He continued to talk to himself aloud.

"Schooling is more important then a job," Genkai said. As she walked into his room, laying a large plate of there left over on his desk. "Thanks Genkai, but I'm not hungry." he said as he began to scoot the food back towards her. "You are worrying for nothing Kuwabara; Yukina only has eyes for you; though it is in her nature to worry for others. I believe that Kurama is only playing as her pet until he can regain his strength. He is a respectful man and would not just take her from you." Genkai sad

"And what ever happens, I and the rest of the group am behind you. I know money is tight, but I'm sure you'll find away to make ends meet. and there is no hurry to get married, simply explain to Yukina that you are wanting to wait. And if she dose have the baby, we are all willing to help her take care of her; so you can finish collage." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright now, eat up before Yusuke smells it and attacks you for it." she said, with a smirk as she left the room.

"Now that is one nice lady," Kuwabara said, as he began to eat his food. The Waite that he had been feeling on his shoulders, had now lightened up. "Genkai is right Yukina is in love with me, and a baby doesn't sound to bad." He always began to look at the bright side of things. "I just hope that Yukina feels the same way, I can't disappoint her." He said as he sighed.

Everything had been normal that night, she finished cleaning the living room; and kitchen as she let the fox out for a potty brake. She waited from him to return, and smiled as they walked into her room. "You must be stuffed big boy," she said as she rubbed the sides of his belly. "You got your dinner and the rest of the left overs" she smiled, Kurama jumped onto the bed as she began to change into her pj's he had gotten use to the sighed and was now able to control himself.

She was wearing the black and silk pj's, that she purched on her last trip with Botan. She walked to the window, looking at the fox. "can I trust you tonight?" She asked as she ready her hands to open it. "To night my letter from my brother, should be here and I don't want to discourage him from leaving it; because my window is closed." She open the window slightly enough for the letter to slip in. "and when I trust you more, I'll leave it open wider.

She crawled into bed, as she pulled the covers over her body; Kurama used his nose to tuck in the small ice apportion. she giggled as his snout tickled the bottom of her knees. "You are so smart boy!" she said. as she waited for him to began to tuck at her sides and she grabbed him, and hugged him tightly; "I don't know what I would do with out you." she kissed his head, Kurama laid his head by her shoulder.

They laid there for several moments, as Yukina attempted to get conformable enough to sleep, and she blew in is ear anciently; and found herself giggling at the response. his ear going back, and she thought she felt the fox shiver. to test her theory she blew in his ear again and he shivered he also whined a bit. "Dose that tickle boy?" she asked, as she did it again and go the same response. "This will make up for all the time you've tickled me!

She giggled; as she did it once more, feeling bad for the fox she stopped petting him on the head. "Alright were even," she said with a light yawn, she made herself comfortable and as he began to drift to sleep. her hand played with the fur on his back. Kurama had been having trouble controlling him. His ears were the second most sensitive things, on his body. He continued to shiver, and whine helpless and she innocently teased him.

He parsed the gods when she decided that his torture was enough for the night. He feared that if she continued to he would lose control, and that would have been horrible considering, that Hiei wasn't to far away in an tree. He rested his head as he sighed. He would attempt to get out of Yukina's grasp, soon and maybe be able to talk to Hiei more.

Wow Genkai's a bad cook XD

Thanks for reading

M&H


	11. Double Life Troubles

Double life troubles

Rated M+ Contains Lemon

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though it would be nice. Extra income never hurts XP

It had almost been two weeks, that he had been trapped in his fox form. Though he had to admit, his Midnight cuddles sessions with Yukina. Is what helped him, turn back into his human form. Once he turned human again, he had all thoughts to go home. But only after coming out into the living room, and talking with the others only for a few hours. He turned back into a fox.

He could only stay human for a short amount of time, forcing him to continue feeding of of Yukina Spirit energy. He like the others were growing annoyed, by the constant feeding; and it was becoming harder for them to lie to Yukina. "Such a sweet girl, being taken advantage of." The words of Kuwabara, The only words that came out of Kuwabara's mouth that Hiei a greed with.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, or think about it around Hiei. But he grew quite fond, of his sleeping with Yukina. It was nice to have some one to come to bed with. And

He enjoyed keeping her company, when she would wake up from her bad dreams. And in the morning, when she'd wake she'd tell him about the good dreams as well.

Kuwabara's Decision was not finalized, but Kurama had a feeling; that he knew what his answer would be. He Kuwabara loved Yukina, and would do anything in his power to make her happy. He wasn't aware of there mateing, He was sure if they did such a thing. Yukina would smell different and he would defiantly hear the story. And that was something he wasn't looking forward to.

He did notice that Yukina had been wearing perfume and some what make up and the last couple of days. Botan had been visiting and helping her, flirt with Kuwabara. Kurama could observe that Kuwabara, was enjoying this, and but felt a little over whelmed.

It had been a long night, and Yukina came back from shopping with Botan. Her birthday was coming up quickly, and they were gathering supplies for her party. Genkai allowed her to invite there friends; and use the main room to host. He had been lying on her bed as she finished taking off her make up, and changing into her pj. Kurama didn't like her wearing make up, and thought about despising of it.

She walked to the bed, as moved over allowing Yukina onto the bed. "How was your day boy?" She asked, "I've heard from Kazuma, that you have been spending a lot of time with Hiei." she smiled as she pet his head, " it's a good thing, I'm always worried that' he's lonely" she said as she began to lay down. This caught Kurama's attention "She worries about him?" he thought to himself, as he crawled under the covers laying against Yukina. This was one of the quickest ways to connect. He had been saving his energy, for to night.

This would be the night, that he would attempt to go home. He had heard from Yukina that his mother is in a frantic search. from him and guilt was growing. He hoped to save enough energy, to be able to stay in his human form. Koenma even commented on his progress.

He waited for the apportion to fall asleep, before he slipped out of her arms and used his nose to open the door grabbing, the hidden close that Yuskue left him in the hallway. For Kurama when he changed back. He went into the bathroom kicking the door, shut quietly as he used his Youki changing him into human form.

He quickly showered as he dressed. He was happy to be able to walk, and the door that lead out of Yukina's room. With out injering himself, by using his snout, it was very sensitive. As he began to walk out the door, he looked over to Yukina who was still in the same position he left her in his fox form. He stood as he staired at her for a few moments. As he walked to the end of the bed, he moved he hair out of her eyes as she slept peacefully. "I will miss this," he said silently as he then stood and walked into the living room.

There waiting were Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru. "Welcome back fox boy, How you plan on staying human?" Shizuru asked as she taped her cigarette but into the ash tray. "I should be completely healed now, Thank you for your concern Shizuru." He said politely. "I thank you for all being patients with me and helping me gain my true form. And if Yukina ask." He looked to Genkai and Yusuke. "He found the portal back to Maki, and you saw him leave." The both nodded lightly "I will come back tomorrow to get the rest of my things." He said as he walked over, and slipped his shoes on that Genkai laid out of him.

Kuwabara waited for the fox to leave, "I'm glad that is over with." He said as he sighed a breath of relief. "Me too, I just hope Yukina doesn't take it to hard, you know how attached she can get." Botan said "She will be fine," Genkai intruped Koenma "she is a born fighter. She'll be all right" she repeated again, as she got up Yusuke giving her a funny look. "I'm hitting the sack, Staying up late like this and getting up at 4 in the morning really getting to me."

She put her glass in the sink, as she walked to bed. "I better be hitting the sack to, got a big day tomorrow." Kuwabara said as he walked to his bed. "Yeah..." Yusuke said as he walked to his room leaving the others, with out rooms in the living room. "Well, Botan said.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go as easily as there leading on." Shizuru said as she put out her cigarette. "I feel the same way Shizuru; let's just hope this doesn't get violent."

"Violent!" Botan said loudly as Koenma covered her mouth." "I have see the way that Kurama looks at Yukina, They way he's protective over her." He said "He has feelings for her." Shizuru said, as she rubbed her head. "I'm sleeping in the living room, so you to can have the spare room." A strange look appeared on Koenma's and Botan's face as Shizuru got up. "What I was just trying to be polite" She said staring at them. Botan and Koenma both had been blushing heavily. "What make you think we sleep in the same room!" Koenma said. In a rushed voice. Shizuru couldn't help but smirk at there reactions. "I won't tell if you don't" She said as she then got up and walked to the closet for a spare pillow and blanket.

She walked back into the main room, to see that they both were gone. She smirked as she put the blanket and pillow on the floor, and turned on the television and a few moments later heard. "move over Shizuru" she looked back to see Botan, with blankets and pillows. "I thought you were going to sleep with your lover boy." Botan stopped putting down her blanket as she looked at her. "How did you know we…Liked each other?" she asked quietly. "The way you look at each other, always together and that you shared the same room in the dark tourment."

Shizuru continued to smirk, as she watched the bubble girl blush again. "How?" She asked again "Well you weren't staying in the same room, as Yukina Kekio and I so I just figured. Plus I went out to go for a smoke, and I saw you to walking down the hallway together. A little more friendly then usual." Botan looked away ashamed. "Thanks for not telling anyone." She said, as she looked back at Shizuru. "Why can't you tell everybody about each other?" she asked.

"Our relationship is looked down upon in renkai, Koenma should be marring rolitey, and I am only the help." She said quietly. "King Enma has already arranged two marriages but Koenma had denied them both, finding something wrong with each one of the women. There isn't much left before he has to get married to someone. Botan looked sadden. "It will work out kid." She said as she patted the ferry girl on the shoulder. "How do you know?" she asked. "Because it's us, this group tends to get away with some crazy things." Botan nodded and smiled.

"Now enough of this gushy talk, I watching the truth. She laid down and began to watch the TV " what is it about?" Botan asked as she laid down on her blankets as well. "All these people come on tell there friends, family and Lovers the truth that they've been hiding," Shizuru explained "Wouldn't it be funny to put Kurama and Yukina on there?" Botan asked. Shizuru snorted as she laughed. "That would be great, but fox boy would kill us"

He finally made it home, he had started his walk around midnight, and came home around 6 am. It was quite a walk from the temple to his family's small apartment, in the city. He was also delayed, by his few conversations with Hiei. He was happy to be home, and found him self smiling as he looked at his flowers. He walked up to the door as he opened it and saw his mother, who had been asleep on the chair in the living room. she had the news on, and the phone in her hand. Guilt filled his body; she had been so worried about him.

She hadn't been keeping up her body, her hair was a mess she wore no make up and her cloths; look like they had been warn for a few days. "He took of his shoes, and walked towards her chair. "Mother I am home." He said as she opened her eyes. "shuichi!" she screamed loudly as she wrapped her arms around her son's neck he easily could hold the weight. "I'm so happy that you are safe. I have been so worried about you!" tears flowed thought her eyes.

"Yes I apologize, my trip took longer then I had expected. My friend had just lost his mother, and I was there for moral support; I stayed for the funereal and the barring and to make sure he was alright before I left. But then the planes were delayed from fog, and the plan lost my luggage. He said. I waited for it, and they sent me home they told me to come back later in the day, to see if they had found it." He explained to his weeping mother. "shuichi you are too good some times." she said as she finally let go of him.

"As you can see mother I am fine, turned around allowing her to check to his physical being." Not a scratch on me. Now let your mind be at peace, and go onto bed. I'll make you breakfast in bed when you wake up. He said as he placed his hand on his mother's back, and walked her back to her bedroom; to send her to sleep with her husband.

He then made his way to his bed room. He missed his room so much, and he was pleased to see that his plants had been taken care. of since he was away. His mother was so good to him. He then slipped out of his cloths, and stretched. He had missed his human body. And was glad that his fox days were over. He then looked at the clock. "Mother should sleep for another 5 hours at least, I think I will have a nap of my own." He thought to him self as he made is way into his bed.

The cool covers felt good on his naked body, He never did sleep with cloths on finding it un natural and also uncomfortable. He pulled the covers over his head, as he slowly drifted to sleep. He had slept only a few hours, before being awaken by a light knocking noise. He quickly woke up and covered himself, and he had just expected it to be his mother.

He watched as the door was open, it was Yukina. He looked in mid shock making sure he had him self covered. "Sorry if I woke you Kurama. Your mother called me to day and told me that you got home safe earlier today, and I wanted to come and see you." She walked into the room, and closed the door. She then ran up and hugged him tightly. Kurama was surprised but accepted her into the embrace. "I was so worried about you, I can't believe that the others just sat around and did nothing." She barrier her face into his shoulder, it was almost like she didn't care if he were naked under the sheets.

"I am glad that some one besides my mother was worried for my safety." He smiled as he sat the small apportion on the side of the bed. Her smile was bright, and her eyes were the large and bright red that he loved so much. "Thought I am sure, the others were worried as well." He said as he leaned against the head board." "Where did they keep you?" she asked as she moved closer to him. "I have been kept in worse places." He said as he moved away slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable, His feelings for Yukina had changed over the short time and was now begging to get excited. And in his human from it was harder to hide.

"Being held captive is something hard for anyone to handle, no matter how old or how strong they are." Her eyes had lost that loving innocent look; as he listened to her speak. "I slept on the hard floor, as I heard what the guards planed on doing to me when there boss didn't need me anymore. The never fed me and I would attempt to find anything to eat. Luckily enough I had the birds, who weren't affected by the wards; who would bring me grains of wheat and fruits.

"An Ice maiden's skin is more sensitive then other apparitions, it is bellied because we do not battle, and the only harsh element is the ice witch were are born to become amused to.

Those wards left deep burn marks on my arms. she said as she pulled up the sleeves on her arm, showing the mark. Kurama's hand instinctively reached up and touched the sensitive skin, making Yukina shiver. The aren't as deep as they were before.

The had attempted may ways, to get me to cry. But it was becoming harder, I had placed up a ice barrier every time, he would come around. He had higher the top marshal artists and demon tutors. to get me to cry, I will admit the first time I did cry." Kurama's eyes watched as she loosened her kimono, and showed him her right shoulder blade there had been a long scar. He had wondered where it had came from. "He was so fast and the blade, he had had some type of poison. it felt as if it was melting my entire body.

He reached up, as Yukina sat closer to him allowing him to touch her scar. Her skin beside her scar was soft, and slightly cold. Her whole body was cold to the touch. She let out a slight sigh, as his talented fingers rubbed her wound. She watched as the covers that covered his chest, fell down reviling the many scars on his chest. "You have so many scars. She said, as her hands went up and touched the one of the smaller holes; he had gotten from the dark tourment. "You are always getting injured." Her cold hands ran lightly down his chest.

His body shivered under her touch. He fought back a loud sigh, as they both staired at each other's scars. His body craved to see more of her body. He knew from his fox form that she had plenty of scars, and he was wondering If she would allow him to see them. "But I always win my battles," He said as he sat up, and his face was only inches away from hers. "You worry me when you get injured Kurama." she said a slight blush on her face, as she pulled her hand back from his chest.

"What makes you worry?" His voice as getting deep, this had been his chance. He had been in denial about his feelings for Yukina, for some time. But the way she approached him, the way she cared about him. And her sent that was filling the air the more they touched each other. Was telling him different. Yukina was speechless, as her eyes were caught in his. "You and I have been though a lot, he said as he moved closer to Yukina." We are both apparitions, born of Manki, and changing hopeing to live in Ningenkai." He said. "We understand each other" He watched as her chest moved faster.

"Kazuma will never understand what we have, I will live longer protect you better and provide more for you. Will you be mine?" he asked as Yukina gained slight control of her chest "Yes, Kurama I except." He smirked as he tilted his head to the side, and took her lips for him self. He wasn't surprised when it took Yukina a couple moments, to catch on.

Soon before he knew it, his tongue was rubbing against hers. as they made the kiss more passionate. Yukina had instinctively, moved her self so she was startling his waist she wrapped her arms, around his neck. Kurama placed his hands at her hips; his hands began to explore lowered body. He could feel her moaning, the loud sounds vibration from her lips. She grew tired of the teasing as she lowered her hips on to his, and began grinding the now large and throbbed member. The only thing parting them, were the apportions cloths and the blankets both easy to remove.

She broke the kiss, as Kurama let out a low growl. "Yukina," he called out to her. He was surprised that she was so good at moving her hips. She continued to move her hips faster against the member, as she called his name back "Kurama." His hands that were placed on her hips, in the purpose to explore were now holding on to her hips guiding them. "This feels good Kurama." she said as she looked at him. He smirked, his hand now traveling up her body, to the loose kimono and pulling the rest of the fabric, from her body reviling her small white frame.

"His fingers tracing over the scars that showed "I will never allow another to hurt you." He said as he leaned forward kissing her and using his free hand to lightly push her to the bed. she allowed him to be domant as he crawled forward his hips still being covered by the blankets. He broke the kiss as he trailed kisses down her neck and top of her chest. he enjoyed the small gasp of pleasure he was resaving from the ice madden. Soon enough she had began to buck her hips gains t his he stopped his kisses as he fought the earge to rip of her panties and giver her what the teasing apparition was begging for.

But she did not know what exactly she was asking for. Kurama was attempting to prepare her body for the assault. "Yukina" he said huskily in her ear his body shivering ,as his hands now held on to the covers. "You must stop teasing me; I control what is going to happen you gave me domance." He said as she nodded. She quit bucking her hips against his as he kissed down taking one of her small nipples, into his mouth. He was also finding it hard to keep control, when the woman below him; was so responsive to his touch and cress.

He kissed down her body, making it to her core her breath had stopped as he approached. Her sent was intonating, as he looked at the small blue pair of panties she wore. The were very cute, and fit her frame perfectly, to bad they had to be destroyed. He ripped them off as his tongue went down to her core. She them began to moan his name. "Kurama," She moaned loudly, as she arched her back her hands finding his hair pulling it lightly." "Yes, she moaned again." after a couple moments of playing with her clit, in his mouth he decided that Yukina was getting to loud. And was worried that one of his family members or worse her's would hear. and come in to see what was happening.

He kissed his way back up her body, catching her lips in his and then pulled away. "My love, you must be quite. You will rise attention, if you keep up your calls" Yukina looked away " I am sorry" She apologized slightly embarrass "Do not be sorry I am enjoying every moment of this." He said as he kissed her again. She broke the kiss as she attempted to kiss his neck, and gain domance. "I am domant" Kurama said again, in a deep voice.

She then watched as he uncovered himself from the covers. Her eyes grew; she had never seen a male organ and was surprised that the girls of the village lied to her. It was not deformed. It looked strange, but it was the organ that would fit into her. It was quite long and extremely erect. She then surprised the fox apparition, as she grabbed a light hold of his member. Making him gasp. "I am now domant" She said in almost an asking tone. Kurama nodded as he laid back against the bed.

"I do not know how far my control will go," he said as she crawled between his legs. She began to move his member up, and down in her hand. He moaned loudly, but as she moved it faster her grip grew tighter. This began to hurt the fox apparition. "Yukina not so tight." He said, as he attempted to breath. "I'm sorry" she said as she leaned forward. Kurama's eyes widened as he watched the tip of her tongue come out, and lick the tip of his member. "He grabbed the cover, and arched his hips forward causing his member to go into her mouth. She was surprised at first, but then excepted it as she began to move her mouth up and down on this.

"Where did she learn theses trick?" The fox thought to himself, as he moaned out lowly now controlling his hips. He laid his eyes closed tight his breathing heavy; and his hands ripping apart the mattress. His body began to shake crazily; as he was now begging to reach his climax.. "Yukina, I'm going to" he called out to her her mouth disappeared off of his member, his body gained control again as he sighed.

His eyes remained closed, as he felt the bed move, he only thought Yukina was making herself more comfortable, he then felt her legs at the sides of his hips. He opened his eyes to see that Yukina, had been stratling him, and was preparing to slip the head of his member into her. "Yukina" he said "I have domance." She said. He had to admit, that he found this side of Yukina very attractive; and felt bad for Kuwabara having to miss out.

She lightly slid his member into her body, her walls began to tighten around his member as she could only fit the head of his member in. "Yukina" Kurama said loudly, as he arched his back lifting his head of the bed. She let out a low whine, as his member made it father into her body. he continued to shake, had her walls grew even tighter. His member feeling the barrier. "Yukina if you go any deeper, you will hurt your self. She bit her lip as she moved up on the fox demon below her. And as she went down a sharp pain could be felt and was displayed across her face.

"You need to listen to me," Kurama said as he lifted the ice maiden's head to look at him. "If you allow me domance, I can make it hurt less." He attempted to convince the ice apportion. as she leaned back, allowing him to push her on the bed; and lay on top of her he pull his member slowly out of her as he used his thumb to rub her clit as he then pushed inside her braking her barrier completing them as one. He could smell the sent of blood, and the look of displeasure. He leaned up and kissed his ice maiden, until the pain went away. His passé was slow for her, then gained speed as Yukina looked to be enjoying it more.

Kurama felt his body beginning to peek. "Yes... he moaned in Yukina's ear" his body shook, as he could feel Yukina close to her climax, her body was arching as she grasped to the covers for support. There bodies arched as they both called each other's names. the body finishing at once Kurama fell onto of Yukina as she began to breath hard. "I love You Kurama." She said shyly. He smiled and looked at her " And I love you to"

"shuichi" called a loud voice, form the other side of the door wakening him from his Wet dream. "Mother, I'll be out in a moment!" he said as he removed the covers, rivaling his erect member, and the seed all over his bed. "I was just a dream." he told himself as he then found a shirt, wiping his seed off and getting dressed meeting his mother in the kitchen.

"What is it that you need mother?" he asked as he sat at the breakfast table. She blushes and looks away slightly. "It is just nice to know, that when I call for you, you are home and answer back." She said and he couldn't help but smile. "Oh Yes I called the temple for you today, I told them You arrived home safely. The Girl Yukina, had been awfully worried abut you, and sound relived that you got home safely. But her dog seems to have gone missing. I wonder where it had gone to." She said as she placed something in the oven.

"Dogs are unpredictable; it might come back later or not at all." Well I hope it comes back soon. She sounded so upset, and said that she was going to start looking for it, after her chores were done." she looked towards her son. "Yes mother, after I go past the airport. I will stop by and help her look for her dog." he sad politely "your such a good boy." She said as she kissed his head. Kurama just rolled his eyes, and held back a smirk.

O.O that was intense! What a sense! One of my favorites though. Hope you liked it

Thanks for reading

M&H


	12. His Lie

Unexpected love

His lie

Rated T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to do this

She yawned loudly, as she stretched her body out across the bed; hands touching the walls and feet barely hitting the end of the mattress. She lifted her brow as she stretched her legs more out the side; the weight that usually occupied the side of the bed was gone. She sat up as she looked around the room, "boy where did you go?" she said as she got out of bed and checking around the room. The window was closed, and he wasn't in the bathroom. "Boy?" she said as she walked out into the hallway. Kuwabara who had heard the disperse in Yukina's voice jumped out of his bed and ran out to be at her side.

"Boy where are," Yukina was interrupted; as she looked over to see Kazuma in Boxers and a white t-shirt. "Goo Good, morning Kazuma." She said, with a bright blush. Kuwabara had been such in a hurry, he had forgotten to make himself presentable to the woman he loved. His face grew with embarrassment. As he noticed Yukina herself wasn't dressed. She was wearing low cut nighty, that went past her knees it was silk. Kuwabara took his eyes away for respect.

"Good Morning, Yukina my love" He said in an strange tone. "What seems to be the problem?" "He's gone," she said assuming, Kuwabara knew who "He" was. She had no time to stand around. She ran back into her room, throwing on her outfit for around the house; then ran back out as she looked in the living room. Out in the training halls, he was no where to be seen. Genkai and Yusuke were up by the time Kuwabara had gotten dressed. "She's not taking the news as well as we hoped huh?" Genkai said, as she waited for her tea at the table. "What was your first clue?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think someone's jealous," Yusuke teased, from the other side of the table. "You know what Urameshi, one of these days that smart mouth will get you killed." Kuwabara screamed, as Kuwabara came to strike Yusuke. Yukina walked into the room, "Kazuma please no fighting" Her voice was weak, deeply sadden." Kuwabara stopped in mid air as some how floated over to her side.

"What is wrong my love?" "What do you think is wrong Kazuma? My fox is gone. I can't find him anywhere, and you'd rather fight Yusuke, then help me search." this random outburst not only shocked Kuwabara, but Genkai and Yusuke as well. "I'm sorry," she said as she took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kazuma, I am just very upset right now." She paused. "How about I go make breakfast?" she said as she walked into the kitchen "She took the words right out of my mouth" Genkai said as Kuwabara went to sit down.

"She's taking it harder than I thought." Kuwabara stated the obvious once again. "Well yeah, she had quite the crush on fox boy. He'll go father then you ever will" Yusuke was interrupted, as he as smacked in the back of the head by his master. "That is enough taunting Yusuke." She said simply "Geese your grouch with out your tea!" the young apprentice complained, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Kurama should have to come out and confront Yukina, be a man and fix what he did." Kuwabara said, almost loud enough for the Ice apparition to hear him. But he only receiving dirty look, from the old master. As Yukina walked back a small breakfast. "Why yes Kuwabara that is a wonderful idea." she said. Covering any thing, Yukina might have heard. "Kurama is back safely; maybe we should call and see if he's willing to come over when he's healed." "What a great idea Genkai" Yusukue agreed. "I hope he is doing okay, maybe Botan and I will stop by his house, and visit him." Yukina said, as she began to walk to Puu nudging his neck and walking towards the door."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us Yukina, It is the most important meal of the day" Kuwabara said. as he watched her walk out the door. "If I get my chores done early, then I can search for him" She said, as she shut the door behind her. From that moment Kuwabara rose, and walked over to the phone. "What are you doing Kuwabara?" Yusuke yelled, as he hoped up to the phone. "The sooner we get Kurama over here, the quicker she gets to being back to herself" He said. "But do you think it is a wise idea, to call him angry?" Genkai said as she sipped her long awaited tea.

At that moment Yusuke grabbed the phone, out of Kuwabara's hand. "she has a point" He dialed the number, in and waited as Kurama's mother picked up the phone. "Hello" she said. "Good after noon Mrs. Shorie is Shuichi in?" there was a pause, "No he left a couple hours ago. Would you like me to leave a message?" "No thanks, well tell him later thanks anyway" he said hanging up the phone. "He's should be hear shortly" Yusuke said to Kuwabara who nodded.

It had been a nice quite walk up to the temple; he could have of course took the train that would have lessened his travel but an hour. But he saw no need to rush, he need this time to think. He knew he could never run away from his feelings. He was sure that Yukina would be some what upset over his leaving and Hiei would be sure to tell him all about it.

"I'll tell her that on my trip back form demon world, I saw the fox that the others described to me running back into Manki." The former thief thought to himself. It wasn't hard for him to twist the truth expertly to get him out a jam like this.

he finally made it to the entrance of the temple, To those dredged stairs he hated so much. As he began to walk up the stairs he sensed a familiar energy. He wasn't surprised to be visited by this particular rogue. "Good afternoon Hiei," he said as he stopped waiting for him to appear. "Fix this" Hiei said. He was a man of little words, but when he spoke he meant more than others. Kurama calmly smiled to him. "I already have it planed out Hiei; there is no need to worry." He reassured the over protective sibling. Hiei looked at him with a questionable face. "When haven't I been able to talk my way out of any situation?" he said as he continued up the stairs. He didn't bother to look back, He knew Hiei was gone. And assumed that he would be waiting in a tree, close to where Yukina was to make sure he fix this problem.

He walked up the stairs, and entered the temple. He closed the door behind him, as he looked forward to see Kuwabara and Yusuke walking outside. Yusuke using his sleeve as a napkin; to wipe away any food that was left, after breakfast. Kuwabara, Locked eyes with the fox. The carrot top was lucky that he considered him a friend, or he would have taken it as a challenge; and he was sure that the other would not be victor. He kept eye contact with Kuwabara until he walked up the stairs; this he could tell made the young man nervous. He wasn't going to back down and allow Kuwabara to tell him what he should do.

"Good morning Fox boy, Sleep better in your human form?" Yusuke asked with the usual smirk on his face. "Kurama shot the half demon a dirty look. "Watch your tongue" Yusuke looked a little peeved at the reaction, he revised from the fox. "It's not like she can hear us or something. She's kind out in the woods; looking for your ass." He snapped back and Kuwabara nodded "You need to fix this, it has gone too far." "I have all the plans to make things back to normal as possible."

He attempted to relive the awkward feeling between the three. But it had seemed harder than he imaged. "I hope Yukina is easer to convince, then these to." he said to himself as he squished pass the two boys, and walked in the front door. He didn't quite catch the rude comment, which Kuwabara said to him as he turned to shut the door. He smirked at the boys. "If you thought I was competition in fox form, only imagine what I can do in my human state." He smirked. "I would be appreciative of what I am doing." He closed the door behind him, picked up his shoes greeted Genkai and then walked out the back door.

As he walked outside, he could hear Kuwabara cursing Kurama's name. He knew it was uncalled for. But something deep inside of him, decide it was okay to be bad once in a while. And Kuwabara was some that easily forgave. He slipped on his shoes and walked off the porch. It wasn't long before he found the ice apportion. She and the large spirit beast Puu, were sitting in the forest. Puu had been comforting the upset Ice apportion.

She had taken Puu out for his early walk and breakfast, Genkai said that Puu was too much of a messy eater; and found it better for him to eat outside. She began to give him his meal, when she swore that she saw a white shadow; in the bushes. Assuming it was her beloved fox; she sat Puu's bag down and began to run after it. Puu of course followed her. It wasn't long before she lost track of the supposed fox, and fell to her knees crying for him to come back. Puu walked closer, and wrapped his neck around the small woman.

"Why did he leave, is it something that I did wrong?" she asked out loud. "If it is, I'm sorry please come back." She said as she attempted to get up, but Puu's strength was greater then her own. Kurama quicker his passé, when he could since that Yukina was stressed. fearing that maybe the men, that had attempted to kill him had broken though the energy field. He quickly ran though the forest. as he stopped. He had found Yukina, she had been sitting on her knees, snug in Puu's arms. His heart reached as she cried out for an answer. "This might be more difficult then I planed." he said to himself as he walked out into Yukina's site.

It was obvious that Yukina was embarrassed that he saw her in this state. And hid her face under Puu's wings, attempting to wipe away her tears. and make herself more presentable. "Yukina, there is no need to hide your face from me." The smoothing talking fox apportion, said as he walked beside Puu petting his head lightly. "I understand that you were attached to that spirit fox." he said as he lightly tapped Puu, and knelt next to Yukina who wasn't hidden by Puu's wing any longer.

"I have lived in Manki for many centuries, and I can tell you. That you are one of the luckiest apportions to live." He smirked, as this now perked Yukina's interest. "Spirit foxes are one of the rarest animals. They keep to themselves and are very greedy animals" he bit the side of his cheeks, an attempt not to laugh as Yukina's look of curiosity turned in to a small bit of anger "Now now," he said. "Let me finish. And from what I have heard from master Genkai. This bond you have formed with this spirit fox is amazing."

"When you rescued it," "He" Yukina interrupted Kurama. This brought a light blush to his face. "Well yes he" he said coughing lightly ad he then continued. "That alone would give you some type of trust, and also the fact that it stayed around after is just wonderful. I'll admit I'm sort of jealous." He smiled at her as she blushed and smiled back. "I just wish I could have said good bye" She said as she looked down Kurama couldn't help but feel guilty, Yukina had taken great care of him. he stopped himself. "I can't get centmental with her; she's my friend almost like a little sister." He corrected himself.

"Maybe I'll see him again some day." Yukina said, as she looked out into the forest "Now that is the positive Yukina that I know." Kurama smiled to himself as he looked to her. "The bond of a spirit fox is great one," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now lets get you back to the temple. Kuwabara is worried sick about you." He said as he stood offering Yukina his had. She took it as she stood, and nodded to Puu to come back home.

"It's been awhile; do you think we should go out there and check on them?" Kuwabara said as he passed back and forth in front of the door. "It' only been an hour Kuwabara, chill" Yusuke said. "If you're really worried about Kurama making a move on Yukina, you should talk to him." Genkai said, as she leaned to the left. Her and Yusuke had been PvP each other on the new game she got, all morning. "Wow Genkai" Yusuke said as he put down the controller, and took a swig of pop. "I'd have thought you would have suggested something different" he said. "Well kicking Kurama's ass is out of the question." Genkai said as she took a drink of her tea. "That is true." Yusuke said smirking at the angry carrot top "Thanks for your trust in me guys, besides it's a guy code not to steal some one else's girl" he said as he looked out the door. "There they are!" he said as he clumsily put on his shoes, and ran out to the porch. Genka and Yusuke soon followed. "She is smiling?" He said confused as he tilted his head.

Kurama wasn't surprised, that Kuwabara was waiting for them to return. Of course it would have been sooner. But Yukina had to show him the place, where she met the fox. She left flowers at the site in memory of the wolfs. Then they found a berry bush, and picked a couple hands full and ate them on the way back. It was a nice moment, him and Yukina and he was in his Human form. Only if things wouldn't have changed, just because of his form. He would enjoy holding Yukina to his chest, or talking to her about anything.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted, when Kuwabara called out the small ice apparitions name, she smiled and ran up to him. He gave Puu the last of his berries; as they both followed behind Yukina. "Well," Kuwabara said. "I'm glad your happy again, boy Kurama's lucky you forgive so easily." This made Yukina's left brow raise. "I don't blame him for my fox leaving." she said as she looked at Kurama.

"You know how Kuwabara can be, he gets confused when he doesn't eat well" Yusuke said. It was obvious that Kurama had told Yukina something different and as long as Yukina was happy. That meant that Hiei would be happy, and Kuwabara would soon be happy and everything would be back to normal. "If you're hungry still hungry Kazuma I can make you something to eat" Yukina said, as she took his hand and lead him back into the temple. Kuwabara willing went along, even though he wasn't hungry.

After the door closed Kurama, walked up the stairs to stand next to his savior. "Thank you." he said as Yusuke nodded. "You have gotten me out of many problems. So thinking of it as a favor returned." Kurama nodded. "What did you tell her?" Yusuke asked, as Kurama was walking back into the woods. "Dose it matter, as long as she's happy?" he said as he walked off into the woods. "I hate the mysterious type!"Yusuke mumbled, as he walked into the living room.

Kuwabara was sitting at the table, as Yukina was preparing a second meal for the man. "Would you like something to eat Yusuke?" She asked. "Sure I never turn down food!" he laughed as he sat next to his red headed friend. "What did he tell her, did he lie to her?" Kuwabara was in deep thought. Deeply upset. "He can't even tell the truth to his own friends! Or what could he have done that would to embarrassing to tell Yukina. We'll I guess I have no chose I'm going to his house. I'm going to get the truth no one lies to me or Yukina!" He said in his head.

Wow, long time no Write I know, Life hit and life hit hard. But I'm back Yay

As always, Thanks for reading

M&H


	13. King Of Roses

Unexpected Love

Rated: T

I do now own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this though that would be nice!

Kuwabara had tried to visit the fox on several times, but each time he arrived at his home. His mother would answer the door, telling him that shuichi was still in school, making up for the time he lost when he left. She still seemed a bit upset about his leaving, but that was nothing for Kuwabara to worry about.

Time was running short; he would now have to go back to his collage. He didn't want to leave the side of his beloved. But reminding himself, that he was making a better life for them kept him going. Also the, fact witch she was acting strange around him. Sitting closer to him than usual, giving him the better food. And what really caught him off guard was when she placed her hand on his leg.

This placed more stress on him, that night that Yukina told him about what happened on her 100th birthday was till running in his head. He was torn between what he thought was right and what the woman of his dreams wanted. He would feel guilt for lying to everyone. Claming there purity; at the wedding. Also his checkbook wouldn't allow even the smallest wedding. And Yukina's actions were very taunting, not to mention the urges that he had been holding back now. Were harder then they were back then.

He had also talked with Yuskue, asking him to watch around the temple, witch had really meant. Make sure the fox doesn't come around. Yusuke had said he would try but there was nothing he could really promise. He would start back working with Kekio's family soon. And it was easier to be in town then walking from the temple everyday.

"Enough with the touch goodbye Kuwabara, your sister is going to leave with out you" Genkai said a little annoyed at his long goodbye. "And I'll study even harder for your birthday party Saturday my love!" He said kissing her cheek once again. "Go on lover boy." Yuskue said as he lightly pushed Kuwabara to his sisters' car. "Goodbye Kazuma have fun, and be safe" she said as she waved, watched as he left and the walked up the stairs with the remain group "So what's for dinner Yukina" Yusuke asked "is food all you think about dimwit?" Genkai said

"Watch your mouth grandma!" Yusuke said as he shook his fist at her "Is that a challenge?" Genkai asked. Yukina rolled here eyes as she smiled. It felt nice to have things back to normal, though she couldn't help but think about the fox. He had changed her life so much in such a short time. It was nice to be able to talk to someone that wouldn't judge her. She shook her head. That was the thing of the past she needed to worry about more current events like her 100th birthday party. And this also brought up a problem. She feared that Kuwabara wouldn't give into her and she would end up giving birth and having to go back to her home lands where she never fit in.

In the middle of dinner the phone began to ring, Genkai gave Yusukue a dirty look "What?" he said "You know your not suppose to except phone calls, while were having dinner." She said. As the two bickered she got up and answered the phone. "Hello" She said softly "Yukina!" a high pitch voice said on the other line "That decently isn't my mother or Kekio" Yusuke said in his defense.

"Hi Botan" Yukina said "How are things going over there?" "Fine, my 100th birthday is next Saturday" she said "You thought I'd forgotten?" Botan said "I was calling to see if you could be free tomorrow so we can pick out the decorations" "sure as soon as my chores are done" "That sounds great! See you then." Then silence on the other side of the phone "Way to say goodbye Botan" Yusuke said as he continued to eat.

Yukina sat down as she started her supper "Aren't you going to yell at her?" Yusuke asked? "What would I yell at her for? " Genkai asked? "She got a phone call during dinner" "So?" she said "You yell at me" Yusuke whined " I like her better plus she dose more for me around the temple then you ever have." After dinner the temple was quite.

Yusuke had gone out for training before bed and Genkai was watching TV. Yukina had finished her chores and walked to her room lying on her bed.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks uncontrollably; she was not only stressed out but confused. She was confused at the way Kuwabara was acting, in all the romance novels that Shizuru had loaned her the men were willing to mate with an attractive woman. "That's it!" she said as she got up weeping her eyes before they turned in to crystals "I'm not attractive. That's why Kazuma wants nothing to do with me" She couldn't help crying again.

Hiei had felt his sister's distress; he had trusted the fox to fix the problem between himself and his sister. And failed he quickly made it to his sisters window she was sitting in front of the mirror crying because of the fact that that human idiot didn't find her attractive and wouldn't mate with her. Hiei was not determent to find out what was going on and his best source was the fox. He then disappeared into the forest to the city.

Kurama leaned back in his chair, as the night air blew though his long red hair. It was comforting, but at the same time brought up tender memories, of when he was with Yukina. Her hands were so skill full; her shivered remember that day in the tub. "And what corrupted thoughts, pass your mind to night fox?" Hiei said startling the fox making him sit strait in the chair. "Hiei" He said. Hiei had stopped visiting after he moved down to Manki but it was like him to come in uninvited.

And it was just like Hiei, to get to the point. "You didn't complete what I asked" Hiei said as he made himself comfortable at the window. Kurama tilted his head, looking at the three eyed apportion. "She's in her room crying," Hiei said answering the fox's question. "I did what you asked. I eased her conscious" he responded. "Not good enough," Hiei said coldly, when it came to his sister; nothing was too good for her. "I believe what she is upset about, is out my hands Hiei" Kurama said truthfully, lacing his fingers putting them on his lap. Hiei raised a brow at the fox. Something, that didn't concern the fox, the fox was very nosey. "Answer me this" Hiei said sitting up.

"Yes?" the fox said. He was sure that Hiei would be wondering; why his sister was crying. And was surprised that he had forgotten about what happened on there 100th birthday. But then again Hiei had been shunned away from the Ice land. So there was no doubt that he knew little to nothing about his race. "Is that human moron interested yukina?" This though Kurama off, but he easily caught himself hiding a smirk as he nodded "Yes Hiei" the look of confusion till played upon his face as now another emotion; anger. "Is there something else I can clear up for you Hiei?"

"If it is so obvious, that he has interested in Yukina, how can it be that she doesn't see it?" This was begging to make Kurama feel uncomfortable, it was usual for Hiei to come as him questions. Mostly about humans, but about his sister, and one of Kurama's friends. This would most likely go wrong some how. "How much do you know about Ice apparitions?" Kurama asked. "Hn" was the reply he revised. Kurama took this as not knowing much. "Well Yukina's 100th birthday will be next Saturday." Hiei nodded aware of his twin's birthday "and on her 100th birthday if she has not found a suitable curter that her body will then become pregnant, and she will give birth to another Ice apportion. Hiei nodded as Kurama. He had wondered how they had bread. "So she's interested in the baka?" Hiei said shortly

"Well you have to admit he has been admiring Yukina for quite sometime.  
Really doesn't know the difference" the thought of Yukina wanting to breed with that baka. His sister deserved better, one her own race. The only half demon he had ever come into contact with was just as if not a bigger Baka then Kuwabara. Hiei knew he had to keep this from happening but he wasn't sure how. Hiei had much to think about, and it seemed to be making the fox uncomfortable, so disappeared form the window making his way back in to the forest.

Kurama watched as the three eyed apportion disappeared it of his window, it was never like Hiei to say goodbye so he never took it personal. He simply walked to the window closing it. He then walked the bathroom. Showers always helped him think. After an hour or two in the shower he then stepped out drying his hair. Then preparing for bed.

He still found it hard to sleep with out Yukina. The little sounds she made in then night when she was sleeping and the comforting cold aurous she had. He found it quite amusing, that he body was so cold yet her heart was so warm. He grabbed on of the extra pillows on his bed. Wrapping his arms around, it and falling asleep. But unfortunately sleep didn't come, well form him that night. He constantly tossed and turned. He had considered turning in to his fox form just to be able to lay with yukina.

But knew it was wrong, Sighing he got up and dressed walking down into the kitchen. Looking for some comfort food; "shuichi" His mother called "Yes mother?" He said a little surprised that she was up this late. "Cant sleep?" She asked, and he simply nodded "Is there something on your mind? "He shook his head "No mother, I just hungry, nothing to worry about" shuichi I'm your mother; I can tell when you are worried. now what is school? A girl? He could hear the slight hope in her voice. She had always wanted him to have a girlfriend. But he just never had time or found a suitable one.

"Well, It's complicated," He knew he couldn't lie to his mother. It was not only wrong. But she could always detect it. "Love is always complicated," she said with some cheer in her voice "You are a very handsome man, you know as well as I do that you could have any young woman around" She teased. As he blushed a little. "And you have waited this long, she must be something special." After a long decision with his mother. He went back upstairs to bed, he would call Yukina in the morning; and attempt to spend more time with her.

The phone rang early that morning, arousing Yukina out of bed she stumbled as she rubbed here eyes and made here way to the phone in the kitchen " Hello" She said in a sleepy tone "Oh my apologies Yukina," the cool voice of Kurama said. " I didn't mean to wake you." "Oh no it's fine," She said sounding more awake Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Now that I'm back and have everything caught up I was wondering if Genkai need me for any of the guarding it has been sometime" he said slyly. "Oh yes that's right, I'm sure Genkai Would appreciates you coming to help."

What time should I be over there?" He asked "Well Genkai will be home at noon. She is visiting an old friend's house and well I'm going shopping with Botan and I might not be back for days" She said giggling. "Well I can be there at noon to start. But I hope you don't take all day. I wouldn't mind some help." He said in return "I'll be home as soon as I can" She said as she couldn't help but smile. "See you soon" she said hanging up the phone.

Yusuke had walked into the living room, just as she had gotten of the phone with the smile on her face. he assumed that she had been talking to Kuwabara. "Lover boy calling this early in the morning?" he said as he rubbed his eyes "I outa kick his ass for that" Oh that wasn't Kazuma Yusuke, that was Kurama. He's coming over later today, to work on the gardens out side of the temple." she then walked in to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare breakfast. "That smile on her face…I don't think he's coming her just to fix Genkai's garden." He thought to himself as he sat down.

After breakfast, her chores were done. Botan came though the door, "Good afternoon everybody!" she said happily to an empty house. "Good Afternoon to you Botan" Yukina said as walked out of her room, wearing one of the outfits Botan had picked out for her. "Where are Yusuke and Genkai" She asked. It had been strange to see her alone in the temple. "Genkai is visiting a friend and Yusuke is visiting Kekio "There finally on talking terms again huh?" Botan interrupted Yukina nodded, as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Let's get going she said cheerfully" Botan nodded and they went off to there shopping adventure.

First they picked out an outfit for the Birthday girl. A beautiful blue dress, the length hitting the floor with a nice shaw. And of course matching jewelry; purse and shoes.

They also picked up goofy party hats, and little gift bags filled with candies and random loud toys. It had been several hours now, as there bags were full and hearts content they made it back to the temple. Where surprised enough Kurama, had just arrived as well "Good evening ladies" He said as he nodded his head to them. "Here let me relive you of those heavy bags."

He said taking all of the girl's bags with ease. "Are you sure there anything left in the store" He teased, as the girls followed him up the stairs "This is very kind of you Kurama thank you" Yukina said shyly as they made it to the temple. he even held the door open for them. "Good afternoon Genkai" Yukina said happily. Genkai had been sitting on the porch waiting for her to get home. "Sorry were late, we just had so much fun and" She was then interrupted by Genkai "I understand Botan likes to shop till she drops I'm just thankful I get you back in one piece.

Kurama nodded towards Genkai, as he followed Yukina into the Temple. and placed the bags on the ground, "Thank you for carrying them for me." Yukina said shyly And Kurama smirked. Just looking at her, made his body almost go numb he missed though days where he would lay in bed with her. he had was caught off guard as Genkai walked in behind him "So Kurama I've been expecting you since noon and it is now 4:30 in the afternoon where have you been? 

"Yes my apologizes Genkai, You see my mother called in some last minute errands and they took a little longer, than I had planed." He said with a smile, as Genkai attempted not to roll her eyes. "That is fine," she said "How is your family anyway? "Botan asked " Wonderful" He said "My stepfather's business is going great, My Step brother is graduating soon and my mother just got a job at a flower shop." he informed them "That's so great!" Botan said happily.

In the time that Botan had been visiting with Kurama, Yukina had managed to put every away and change into her clothes for guarding, walking out catching everyone's attention. "Botan Kurama and I are going to go garden do you want to help?" She smiled at the Reaper. "Oh! No not today" Botan said a little off guard "I cant get this outfit dirty" She said as she rubbed the back of her head" "That's alright," Yukina said "Genkai do you need something before I go outside" she asked "Tea" Genkai replied as Yukina smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Kurama headed outside to the shed, as he began to gather the supplies laying them in the place. He planed on working first; He placed down some cloth, so he wouldn't ruin his pants, as he heard the screen door open. "Don't start with out me!" she said quickly as she ran up and knelt beside him "I would think about it" he teased "good she as she looked at the flowers and began to assume that they were weeding first, so she began to weed the garden. Yukina looked at Kurama's pile of weeds compared to hers "My pile is bigger" she giggled. As Kurama compared them, "Your right, I'll have to catch up" he smirked. Yukina then looked as his pile began to match hers.

She then quickly began to pull to keep up with the red head. The quicker that she pulled the weeds, the more careless she had become. Kurama had been watching her out of the corner, of his eye now only out of habit but he couldn't help but look at her. But as quickly picked though the weeds, her fingers wrapped around a very small flower that hadn't budded yet. Kurama quickly placed his hands on her. "Yukina it's not a weed." He said she then let go of the flower.

"I didn't notice" She turned her head ashamed "Now no need this, he said as he placed his hand on her face making him look at her. "It is alright really, we were just getting carried away. This little plant right here is the seed of this larger plant here. See how it's bushed out?" He asked as she looked at it "Yes" This plant grows bigger by dropping seeds and spreading." He smiled. "So we will have to be more cause around this plant is all" He said letting go of her hand.

"This is going to get intresting,"Botan said as her and Genkai watched out the window " I wonder who will get her affection the man with great Honors, much pride and large heart. Or the beautiful, mysterious, and romantic type. Botan said with stars in her eyes. "I Not to sure witch she will chose. I am just worried about her. if she can handle the stress." Genkai said as she walked away from the window, "Genkai" the blue haired fairy girl cried. "Its getting good, he's moving in!" She said. "It's not good to get on the foxes bad side. "What do you mean ba…" She stopped speaking after realizing that Kurama had noticed her and if looks could kill she's be dead. "Oh look there, she said faking looking at her pocket phone. "Koenma needs me gotta run!" she said disappearing.

o.O ((Wow, this story was written a year ago. And I apologize again, I had a resent accident that left 3rd degree burns on my left hand and arm and I now just gained movement of my fingers. Yayness! Thanks for your Reviews the mean a lot!)) o.O


	14. Easily to persuade dimwits

Though the storm

Rated PG 13

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I m not being paid to write this: 3

Two days until the part. Yukina said, as she and Kurama walked back into the dojo.

Your birthday, will follow the day after? Kurama asked, as he took off his shoes;

walked into the main room. Yukina simply nodded, as she followed behind him

walking in to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I wonder what is taking Genkai so long to return, Yukina said. As she prepped the

meal. She has been hard at work, promoting the dojo. I think it is a rather good Idea

myself, Kurama added. As he grabbed the ingredients; from the refrigerator. It wasn t

like him, to sit Around while; Yukina did all the cooking.

It s brings in extra income, and gives her something to do. He continued, I just miss

Seeing her around. Yukina said, most mornings I wake up, only to find Puu in the

House. She sighed, Kurama could feel the sadness; coming from the sweet apportion.

You ll soon have so many people over, that you ll for get about being alone. Kurama

said, with a reassuring smile.

She ll be so surprised, when I show up early! Kuwabara said out loud, as he

watched his Sister drive off into the distance. He had passed his pre exams for all his

finals. Allowing him to skip the final exam, meaning he could have more time with his

beloved Yukina.

He hurried up the stairs, as he noticed the gardens; had been looking at

there best. Some of the party decorations had been set up; along with some chairs.

They started with out me. He growled to himself, as he finished the last set

of stairs. Not knocking sense, he lived here over the summer, walked right, in if he

Were living there.

Dinner had been made; Kurama had set the plates, one for himself and Yukina. She

Would be making a plate for Genkai, setting it to the side for when she came home.

He sat at the table, as Yukina brought the food out on to the table. As he took the food

From Yukina, He could pick up a strange energy; before even he got to mention it to the

Small Ice appration; the words were echoed. Yukina! Genkai, anybody here?

The carrot toped human, had came into sight of the Fox and Ice appration. Kuzuma!

Yukina yelled happily, as she sat down her plate; and ran over to him. I wasn t

Expecting you so soon. I decided to surprise you. But I didn t know you had

Company, Kuwabara didn t take is eyes off Kurama. Where s Genkai anyway? he

Asked, as looked around.

She is still promoting the temple, Kurama said as he stood. We were just about to

have dinner, would you care to join us Kuwabara? He smiled lightly. I just ate, but

sure I ll eat anything; that my beloved Yukina made. he said, rubbing the back of his

Head; placing his bag on the floor; and walking to the table.

Actually Kuzuma, Kurama helped me make the meal, he is a very good cook.

Kuwabara couldn t help, to notice her smiling at him. You are to kind Yukina,

The fox smiled back. He set the plate that they had left for Genkai, in front of

the young carrot top. So what are you doing here anyway Kurama, Kuwabara

Wasted no time; beating around the bush. He s helping me set up for my party,

Yukina said. She and Botan bough so many decorations, that we had to start three

Days early. He smiled, at his Yukina again. It was fun, she said as she blushed.

Kuwabara would trust Yukina, with everything he had. But the fox, was something

else. It s quite a long walk, from the temple to your house. Kuwabara said, sitting

next to Yukina; as closely as he could manage. This made Yukina blink, tilting her head,  
feeling a little awkward. Well you see Kuwabara, I finished my classes early. And will

be graduating, this spring; an as an early gift my mother bought me a car.

That s really expensive! Kuwabara said loudly, finding it hard to believe.

Kurama s family business; is doing quite well. Yukina said softly Yes Yukina

Is right. My stepfather hired me in, so I have the money for fuel; and other things

It needs .It is much easier, then taking the train. Kurama smirked, eating a helping

Of his food.

Lucky, Kuwabara said; changing the subject to Yukina. So Yukine, are you excited

about the big party. man turning the big 100. Kuwabara said. Both Kurama and

Kuwabara, could see the sadness flash in Yukina s eyes. Yes very excited, she said

snapping out of the sadness; not to worry the boys. I can t wait to see everyone again,

And meet your families. she smiled brightly.

Our families? they both said in unison. Why yes sillies, She giggled at them.

When your mother called, looking for you the other day, I mentioned the party.

It wouldn t be right to not invite her, She seemed very happy, when I asked her

Yukina smiled brightly. Your father seemed just as pleased. She looked at

Kuwabara, But I can t have my dad around my friends! Kuwabara whined.

Wouldn t it be wiser, to get to know them, in a different setting

Kurama said, attempting to get Yukina to change her mind.

It s her party; she can invite who ever she wants. Genkai said, as she walked in to

the main room. Genkai, I m so happy your home. How was it? Yukina asked. Easy

to persuade dimwits. she replied, sitting beside Kurama, looking at the food. Sorry we

started with out you, we weren t sure when you d arrive home. Kurama began to

apologize I already ate, she said simply. She watched as they all raised a brow.

At Kekio s parents, restaurant Free food is good food, She said with a smile.

Yukina was quite thankful, that Genkai had arrived home. She was worried about

Her safety; for one and also, She could feel the tension between the two men.

It was quite the rest of the meal; small conversation was brought on about Kuwabara

School work, and Kurama s job. Genkai wouldn t talk much more about her day.

None of them took it to heart; Genkai was the type to keep to herself.

Kurama looked at his watch and sighed, Look at the time, I must be heading home

I have to work early in the morning. He got up gathered all the dishes, and took them

into the kitchen. Oh don t worry about clean up, Yukina followed behind the fox.

You have work in the morning, she continued. Yukina and I, will take care of them

later Kuwabara interrupted.

Well, Kurama said walking back to the table. I was going to give you a ride back

home. Nah, The carrot top replied. I ve got plans, to stay here with my beautiful

Yukina until the party is over. Genkai turned, giving the human a stern look.

I mean if Genkai will allow me to stay. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Next time dimwit, I would like at least 24 hour notice; before you decide your

spending the night at my home. She said in a cold tone. Sorry Genkai, He replied.

Yukina noticed Kurama slipping on his shoes. I ll walk you out to your car,

She said hurrying up; beside him slipping on her shoes. That isn t necessary, Yukina

He said with a smile. But I d like to she said, as Kurama open the door. Allowing

Her out first. Hey wait for me! Kuwabara yelled, as he ran to slip his shoes on.

It looks like there is going to be a bad storm tonight, Kuwabara said as they walked

Peaceful down the stairs. I don t care for storms much, Yukina said fright in her voice

It s alright Yukina! I ll protect you from the storms. Kuwabara said, making Kurama

roll his eyes. They had finally made it his car.

It was a small white car, a four door. Nice ride, Kuwabara complemented it,

Thank you. The red head said, pulling out the keys. The seats are really comfortable.

Yukina said. As he nodded good bye, to his two friends. You rode in his car? Not for

very long. She said She gets motion sickness quickly, Kurama added. I ll see you

tomorrow. Have a good night Yukina. He said his final good byes Good night

Kurama she said as they watched him leave.

The wind started to pick, up as the two walked up the stairs. We better put up some of

The party decorations. Kuwabara said, reaching the last step; and heading towards them.

You d think he d be smart enough, to wait to put the out side decorations last. He

mumbled, to him self. Yukina helped him, as much as he would allow. They made it in,

just as the rain started.

Just like pros, Kuwabara said proudly. as they took of there shoes. Yukina headed to

the kitchen to began to clean the dishes. Kuwabara helped. Kuwabara then walked

back in the main room, to see Genkai,playing her game system. Oh, is that the new

game spear, I ve heard about? Kuwabara asked. sitting next to Genkai, Yep, She said.

As one of her characters, K.O the NPC. Puu chirped happily, at Genkai s victory, she

lightly petted his head. They spent the Rest of the night, playing the new game spear.

Genkai even taught Yukina, the controls She found it amusing, once she got down the

combos, she took down Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was a bit of a sore loser, but he was beaten by the love of his life.

This lessened the sting, Time for bed. Genkai said, as she shut off the game spear;

Then walked Puu to his room. Well, Kuwabara said as he stretched. I ll be heading

to My room for the night, Good night ladies; sweet dreams.

Good night Kuzuma, Sweet dreams as well. she watched as Genkai and Kuwabara,

took to there rooms. She walked in slowly. She looked to the place where the foxes

blankets laid. She didn t have the heart, to clean them, she enjoyed his sent. And

it was a bit comforting. Though she was a little insulted, that no one would help her

when he went missing. She had just assumed, they figured it was best that he left.

The fox would have been there for months, if it hadn t fed of my sprit energy so

much. She thought to herself, as she walked into the bathroom; stepping out of her

cloths. to take a quick shower before bed, After she had gotten out of the shower. She

could hear thunder; roaring though the house. This frightened her a bit. I ll be okay, she

thought to herself, as she prepared for bed.

She had never experienced a storm, until she had came to Ningenkai. There were

Storm, but nothing as loud or as bright, as the storms she grew up with. Thunder

clapped again as, as the crackling of lighting; hit a near by tree. She let out a small cry.

She started getting dressed; she then found the small lingerie outfit, which she had picked

Out in a previous month. Go to bed and that, and he ll be yours Botan s words could

Still be heard in her head.

She nodded to herself, slipping the item on under her robe. Her pass quickened, after

leaving the bathroom. The sound of thunder, making jump, she used great haste as she

made her way to kookaburra s room. Kuzuma, she wisped into the door. Are you

awake? she said in a frightened tone, and wait a few moments, then open the door.

The large carrot top, lay sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep in only his boxers.

Yukina blushed, as she looked at him. Saying his name again, he didn t respond. The

Wind picked up speed, and thunder became louder; she slipped off the robe and crawled

Into his bed. The sudden coolness, against his bare skin surprised him; and he jumped.

Yukina! he wisped loudly, what are you doing here?

Kuwabara rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake up, he couldn t see very well . . He had taken out his contacts, and was startled at the mount of cold flesh;

against his warm chest. Yukina, he said as he looked down, the strike of lighting

Allowing, him temporary view, of the situation. What are you wearing? he pulled

Away quickly.

You don t like it? Yukina question, not expecting this response out of him. Well I

Mean, he attempted to sit up. his hand sliding down, touching her thigh. He gulped and

Yukina, took a deep breath. Yukina could smell arousal from the carrot top. It was sweet

To her nose, she hoped that her nervousness, wasn t quite as obvious as man next to her.

I really like it, he managed to come out with a full sentence. Kuwabara, you can t be

doing this, Premarital sex is wrong. He thought to himself ,but the ice appration looked

amazing; in the lingerie it basically made her body glow. He had never imaged, her to

look this stunning.

He took a couple minutes, to himself to breathe and get himself under control.

Yukine, Was all he managed to say; as Yukina leaned up kissing him on the lips. This

took his breath away, he didn t respond out of shock. After she broke the kiss, she

looked at him. A lighting bolt came close to the temple, hitting the grown with a crackle.

lighting up the Room once more. She let out a cry, moving closer to him. It s okay

Yukine, I m here, and nothing will harm you ever. he said, as she crawled into his arms.

It was one of those nights, where he couldn t get any sleep. Kurama tossed and

Turned, in his bed. He didn t have a problem with storms, he usually found them

Comforting; and easy to sleep to. Maybe it s more that that? he thought to himself,

As he sat up rubbing his head, looking at the clock. It was 3 am; he would have to be at

Work in 6 hours. As loud thunder could be heard, roaring though the skies. Yukina hates

Theses storms, he thought to himself

That has to be it, he thought out loud. I can t sleep, because I know that Idiot is

there. He had to admit, that he was a bit of the jealous type. It was in a thief s

Nature, to get what they want. Seeing someone else having it, only made him want it

more. But Yukina is not an item to be had; she was a living breathing creature.

She would have to choose what is right for her.

After an hour of sitting up worrying about Yukina, he had decide. that he would

Transform into the spirit fox, to quickly run up to Genkai s temple. To check up on her

that would give him enough satisfaction, to allow him to get some sleep. He walked

out side taking, of his robe and hiding; it beside the house and turning into the fox.

It only took him, thirty minutes to get to his destination, he was drenching wet, but

Knowing that Yukina was okay; would let him rest easy. It was bothering him the

Emotions, that he was displaying for Yukina. There had only been one other human

Woman ,that he had been this protective, and cared for and that was his mother.

He quickly ran up the stairs, noticing that the party stuff the had set up was taken

Down, he shook his head not letting it get to him. as he ran up to Yukina s window.

It had been cracked to let in some air a few days a go, and she must have forgotten to

Shut. It. He used his sensitive nose, to open the crack large enough to put his body

though.

He lifted his body though the crack to look into Yukina s bed. He was shocked to find

That It was still made. This was strange the ice apportion, always stayed to her

Sleeping secluded. He made it all the way into the room, looking around; He seeing the

bed that he use to lay in, brought back kind memories. Everything was still in

Place, even her night gown still lay on the sink.

This began to make him worry; he used his paw under the door, to open in allowing

Him entrance into the hallway. Where could she be? he thought, as he walked into the

Main room. He used his spirit awareness, to know that in fact, all the house occupants

were still there. He then resorted, to what Kuwabara called his room. first thing

he noticed was the door was slightly open.

He silently walked over to the door, using his snout to further open the door. Instantly

He noticed a strange new sent, that infected his nose; it was the sent of Yukina

And Kuwabara, the sent of arousal. was high in the air, he pushed his head in further in

disbelief. Yukina s Robe lay on the floor, as she lay raped up in Kuwabara embrace

sound asleep. Both there bodies, lay covered by the blanket.

Kurama s heart had sunk, as his spirit energy increased. Rip off his head, for touching

Her. He could hear Youko say. She s not property, she has chosen who she wishes to

Be With. He said, he has not been so shaken up, by something like this in several

hundred years. He backed out of the door way, into Yukina s room.. Closing the door and

using a piece of string ,to close the window. Taking the string, spitting it out in the

yard.

He quickly, made his way back to his human home. He was running by so quickly

that, He hadn t noticed Hiei s presents. Hiei hadn t seen the fox, this distressed and the

direction that he was coming from, and the only thoughts the jagashi

Could get from him. were thoughts about Yukina. He made a quick run towards the

temple.

Did Kuwabara really sleep with Yukina?  
What could Kurama be thinking about And how will Hiei react?  
All coming up shortly (thanks for the reviews they inspired me to finish the story)  
Thanks for reading

M&H 


	15. Indestructable

Indestructible

Rated M+

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm not being paid to write this.

The storm had finally calmed, Yukina and Kuwabara weren't asleep; just lying in

each others arms. There silence was interrupted, with Yukina's loud sigh. "Kuzuma,

my birthday is only days away. There is no more waiting." She looked up at him

her large crimson eyes, catching to his smaller brown eyes.

"Premarital sex is wrong." he said to her, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

she flipped her body, so that she was sitting on his lap; facing him. She wrapped her

arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. "I love you Kuzuma," This made

his heart flutter, he had been declaring; his love for Yukina for years. But not once, had

she returned it.

"Were going together the rest of our life Kuzuma, what dose it matter if we do

this now?" her hands slid down his neck, beginning to rub his chest. "No one will have

to know. And I don't want to leave you; Kuwabara thought to himself. She was very

convincing, this wasn't only for there good, but the good for the others.

He slowly leaned forward. catching her lips in his. He had kissed a girl before.

but he was in middle school; and it was the peer pressure by Yusuke to do it.

this was the woman of his dreams; her lips were so soft and cold against

his. He deepened the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck again,

his hands wrap on her hips.

The continued to kiss, there hands exploring each others body's

Kuwabara then picked the small appration, placing her on the bed and hovering on

top of her. There eyes never Broke contact, until he started kissing down her neck,

she let out small gasps Of pleasure, as his lips trailed down her neck; to her collar

bone.

He kissed his way to her breasts; he looked up to her, as if asking

her permission. She nodded as he reached behind her, attempting to take off the

bra. It was harder, then he had imagined. After a few moments fumbling, he

finally got it off. Reveling; her small but perky beast.

He took a quick breath, Attempting to calm himself placed his

hand on her breast, began To rub it. she moaned ,as he took one of the nipples in

his mouth. his name graced her lips. After a few moments, of playing with her

breast she looked at him.

"Kuzuma, I'm ready," she said He gulped it was quite noticeable that he

ready, he slipped off panties and his boxers, he began to kiss her. He then

froze. "I don't have a condom." he said in a hushed voice.

he tilted her head, "it's a thing well, it so you cant get pregnant. other wise

this would be defeating the purpose." He laughed at his own joke, Yukina

nodded remembering what he was talking about, she scooted herself to the

End of the bed. Reaching into the robe pocket, pulling out a tinfoil packet

"Where did you get that?" Kuwabara asked, shocked and a little

embarriest. "Botan" she replied. Taking her position on the bed. "Figures,

she'd be involved in this some how." He said quietly, slipping it on and

position himself on top of Yukina. He kissed her as one hand was on her

breast, and the other stayed at her hips. "Are you ready?" He asked, as she

nodded, there eyes still made contact. As he entered her, She let out a cry of

pain, as Kuwabara shivered.

He waited a couple moments, to let her adjust; and him to get use to

the amazing sensation. "I'm going to make this, as less painful as I

promised Love" . He said, as he made a quick thrust; in tearing her hymen

now keeping her in Ningenkai forever.

Suddenly Kuwabara was awakened, a large amount of spirit energy.

"Yukina!" He called, forgetting that they had fallen asleep; after comforting her

about the Storm. "Yes?" she asked, awake as well." Kuwabara blushed, rubbing

the back Of his head. "Forgot you were here," he replied. "Did you feel that?"

she asked, Stepping off the bed, slipping on her robe.

That was interesting, with love Botan's always involved. : 3

Thanks for reading

M&H


	16. Mr Brightside

Birthday tension

Rated T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this

"Do you think something got into the temple? as she walked to the door. Kuwabara finished dressing, slipping his shirt over his head ;and putting on his glasses. He

was glad he brought them. He always needed them, when he was at the temple. I don t know Yukina, but I'm here to protect you! he said , throwing open the door,

and walking out. "Thank god were not under attack" Genkai said, making Kuwabara scream. "Genkai whatthe heck!" he said, pressed against the wall. "I could ask

you the same thing. What were you thinking?" "The last thing you want to do, when you are under attack is alert the enemies; to where you are." she scolded the

carrot top.

"And another thing," She continued to scold the boy; but suddenly taken back. when she noticed the small ice appration, walking out of his room from behind him.

"Yukina?" she asked in shock. "Yes Genkai?" She blushed brightly, looking away. "I m not going to ask questions now," She sighed looking at the large carrot top; he

was blushing as well. "Kuwabara, you go out and check the area. Yukina and I will, continue to search with in the temple. If you find anything, use the usual signal."

Kuwabara nodded knowing that if he rose his energy, that the physic would sense it. Just before they parted ,there separate was, There was a crashing 'sound,

coming from Yukina s room. With out a word, they ran towards the sound.

Each prepared to defend themselves, from What ever lay on the other side of the door. Genkai opened the door; it was nothing but the wind that something of the

table in her room. "I closed it before the storm," Yukina said, as she walked father into the Room. Genkai, walking in second; making sure Yukina was safe.

Genkai walked over to the window, inspecting it. There wasn t any evidence of a Burglary. But what she did noticed, the small patch of white fur; that was stuck

between the crack of the wood. She picked it out, and put it in her robe pocket. "The bastard was after my Yukina". Kuwabara said loudly in anger, "Good thing, you

though a head; by keeping her in your room" Genkai said coldly. Walking past the stunned human. "Yukina; come with. me you will stay with me the rest

Of the night. There is much to discuses in the morning." Yukina nodded grabbing her pillows, following after her." Right," Kuwabara said.

Knowing there wasn t much, he could say to say Himself. He felt horrible about what happened, "only if Genkai knew the truth." He sighed as he walked out of the

temple, "Boy am I screwed" he said. as he began looking Around the temple. Nothing looked out of place at all. He walked around, where Yukina s window

Was located, nothing not even foot prints. "This is strange," he said pulling out his pocket phone. With a quick flip of his wrist he open the phone dialing Yusuke s

number.

After a few rings, a sleepy Yusuke answered the phone "Kuwabara, you re aware that it s like three in the freaking morning, somebody better be dead." He growled

on the other end. "something broke into Yukina s room," Kuwabara said lowly. "Is she okay?" it was obvious that Yusuke was now awake. "Yeah she wasn t there,

when it came" Kuwabara replied "Where was she?" Yusuke asked. " In my room Kuwabara" quickly answered "Did I just hear you right?" his best friend asked over

the other line. "Would it be to much to ask you ,to come over?" The carrot top asked, "on my way" the conversation ended.

Kuwabara took a deep breath, as he leaned against the wall. "What s going on, I m so confused. Mom, I wish you were here, you d know what to do. It hasn t been

the same you died. All dad dose is work and drink, and sis pretty much dose the same thing; when she s not shoving homework down my throat." "I really wish you

were here," he said wiping a tear away. The rest of the night, was pretty quite Yusuke came an half an hour, after the phone call. He and Kuwabara met up at the

gate. Kuwabara letting him in, "looks like It s been a long night." Yusuke said, attempting to void the Large puddle; that was in the middle of the walk way.

Genkai led Yukina to her bed room. While Puu followed behind them. She was impressed On how much the sprit beast ,could fit in the room with them. She watched as

Genkai, walked over To a large bed; pulling out a smaller bed. She pulled it over to the appration, beginning to pull it up it was some Sort of hide bed. She placed the

pillows on the bed, as she crawled on it. Genkai had fetched a Blanket from her bed, handing it to her. "Good night Yukina, Puu" the elder woman said, already in her

bed. "Good night," she said. As Puu chirped good night. She turned on to her side; she knew she wouldn t sleep tonight. Not having enough time to change, out of this

ridiculously uncomfortable outfit; it pinched and began to Itch her sensitive skin.

What a night she though to herself. She felt as if she were one of the teen age human girls, in the television shows; that her and Genkai watched. It was if Genkai

was her mother, that caught her with her boyfriend. And now she had lost the trust of her mother, now having to sleep In the same room with her. It was different for

the fact, that she was almost a woman In the eyes of her people; and what was even more humors was she was older than the woman treating her like a child.

What could have been after here, maybe her fox had come back? She was almost excited, she was now upset, that she had decided to go to Kuzuma room. She knew

the fox would keep her safe Kuzuma was a lost case anyways. He obviously didn t find her attractive. Other wise she would have been easyer to stay in human world.

"There has to be something else," she sighed "if not I ll be going home." She said aloud, as Puu laid his head on her stomach attempting to comfort the ice appration.

The boys had made it into the temple, quietly not wanting to wake Genkai and Yukina. They made it to Kuwabara room. The carrot top sitting on the empty chair, while

Yusuke sat on the bed. "She came in her around midnight," Kuwabara said; getting strait to the point. "She is terrified of thunderstorms. Usually, we ll meet in the main

room, and watch TV or play games until she falls asleep, where I put her back in her bed." "But I was so exhausted,. I pulled three all nighters in a row, to pass those

tests. And I fell asleep, she came in, and crawled into bed with me ."

"Wow" Yusuke said, during one ofKuwabara s silences "yeah, the worse part is she was wearing some type of lingerie" he looked down as Yusuke began to laugh.

"This isn t funny" he said loudly. "This has to be some joke?" The ex spirit detective said. "I Wish it was!" he said angrily" Now you re my best friend, act like it and help

me instead of laughing at me." he said "sorry Kuwabara. Just never imagined. You getting laid Yusuke" said a large smirk on his face. "If you would have let me finish, it

didn t happen like that!" Kuwabara said defensive. "So let me get this strait, The woman you have been chasing; for almost five years now, shows up into

your bed. Barely wearing anything; and you didn t sleep with her?" "I'm more of a man than that " his voice echoing with hurt "I m just kidding with you"

Yusuke said. Grabbing the larger humans head rubbing it, easing the tension in the room.

"I want to ask her to marry me first." He said, as Yusuke sat back down. "Don't you have enough On your plate, with collage and stuff?" Yusuke asked. "If I don t marry

her, she ll have to go back to the islands" Kuwabara said looking at the ground. "That s a little extreme don t ya think?" The mazku said. "You don t know the story do

you? You have idea what goes around here?" Kuwabara said angrily, "I get bored okay, and it s any ways the same old stuff." he attempted to defend himself," Yukina

turns 100 this weekend." Kuwabara said "I remembered that!" Yusuke said. "The only reason you remember, is because Kekio s invited to" Kuwabara said in a low

voice." So!" Yusuke wined in defeat

"Anyways," Kuwabara said rudely "when a Kroomie turns 100, become pregnant with the next generation of Kroomie." Kuwabara said. "I remember hearing something

like that." The Mazku said." What s the big problem, you ll both make great parents" He continued. "If that happens she will have to go back up to the islands. And

once she leaves again she can t come back." The carrot top said. "So what will stop the process?" Yusuke was never really good, with anything that didn t

have to do with fighting. "I have to umm..." Kuwabara blushed. "Sleep with her," "That s it!" Yusuke exclaimed. Thinking it would be something like have to go and

seal a vile, from some Heavily guarded place". I don t have the money to marry her." Yusuke sweat dropped. "you know Kuwabara, they tell you have to get married

before doing it. But you don t have to" he said with a Smirk. "Premarital sex is wrong, Yukina deserves so much better." He said placing his face in his hands "We'll

figure something out dude. Trust me I got your back." He patted Kuwabara s back "Now lets go check the grounds, one more time before hitting the sack I m existed!"

Yusuke said getting up, and heading towards the door. "Yeah" Kuwabara said; getting up following his friend.

Hiei had made it to the house, in fact he had been following the ex spirit detective up to The temple. He was not covering his Spirit energy, not anymore than normal.

Anyways, yet the to Men that had been in deep conversation didn t notice him. He was happy that it had only been Kurama that they had felt, not some demon that

would have hurt his is sister. He sat in theTree in front of the room, Kuwabara had called his. He, he was curious of what was going on. When Kuwabara began

explaining, what was going on; his greatest fears began to show, that baka had mated with his sister.

But it wasn t like Yukina. just to walk into his bed He knew that Yukina hated stormy nights, those were the only ones, that he couldn t be near her.

Though he had seen a couple nights, after the worse part of the storm. Kuwabara, would carry her to bed. Hiei didn t really have any problems with the carrot top.

He was a little slow to the draw, but fought for what he though was right. This even In Hiei s eyes was honorable. But no one would be good enough for his sister. The

thought of her being with some one made his stomach turn. He s preferred to be alone. But as Mukuro always said, it would be selfish not to let her be happy. At least

he would have hoped, she mates with another appration. Witch could do more for her, and live longer then that buffoon.

After hearing what Kuwabara told Yusuke, that she was wearing; he only knew one person Close to Yukina that had any influences in what she wore. Botan he

growled under his breath He needed a source for his anger; he was unwilling to admit that Kuwabara was not the problem He watched as the males joked. He had

never realized how close theses two were to each other He also was exhausted, the running back and forth; from Maki to Ningenkai tired him out.

He knew the grounds were safe, as he made himself comfortable, in a higher branch in the tree and catching up on that sleep he need.

Yukina, was awakened from her light sleep, by Genkai and Puu who were getting ready start there day. She yawned, stretching out. "Good morning," Genkai said as

she stepped out of her bathroom. "Morning Genkai," she replied getting off the bed, and putting it away. "How did you sleep?" Yukina asked, using there usual

morning conversation, in hopes that everything had been forgotten and it as back to normal." I suppose it was alright, though being waken up in the middle of the

night dose put a damper on the next day." She replied. Yukina looked away blushing, "I m sorry Genkai." Her tone was hushed. "There is nothing to apologize for, it s

not like you admitted a lager Amount of Ki, wakening up everyone in the temple."

Genkai sighed, feeling bad for the last comment; she knew that Yukina was under a lot of stress. And it wasn t right for her to be adding more. "I'm sorry Yukina." She

said Placing her hand on her shoulder. "I would just like for you to think about your options, You don t have to marry Kuwabara just to stay here. There is no law in

Ningenkai stating That you must leave. You are young, thing about your options. Make sure you are willing to Spend the rest of your life with him. Remember, every

choice you make doesn t only effect you, it effects the countless people you care about" she and Puu then walked out, into the main room . She quickly noticed the

extra pair of shoes and bag at the door. "Yusuke" she said, walking into the kitchen making herself a pot of tea.

Yukina quickly made it down the hall, when reaching her room she slipped off the robe;and of that extremely uncomfortable lingerie outfit. throwing it in the back of the

closet, In hopes of never seeing it again. Taking a quick shower, getting dressed in her normal attire, and walking out to start breakfast. She was surprised to not see

Kuzuma waiting at the table for her. And Genkai had already made the tea, and poured Yukina a cup."where s Kuzuma?" She asked as she sat down. Silently thanking

her for the tea. "He and Yusuke, are sound asleep in his room." She said "Yusuke?" Yukina raised a brow. "Kuwabara must have called him after, we went to bed." She

said shortly, she did notice the extra par of shoes and bag. After breakfast, she skipped watching TV with Genkai, and going strait to her chores.

A few hours later, she was hanging a basket of Landry out to dry. The wise words of Genkai, running in her head. Genkai wouldn t want a small baby here; it would

destroy her way of Life. She thought to herself, humming to herself, as picking up the basket, out of the corner of her Eye, she swore she saw her fox. As looked again,

as the sliver beauty looked at her.

Hiei had wakened up, in what he believed to be Ningenkai mid afternoon. He felt a little Better then he had last night, he decided,

he would now go and talk to the fox. He had asked him to Fix, what ever problem Yukina was having. He didn t have much of idea, of her new found

Ningenkai customs and had just as much idea about women. He looked in the room, both of his Former team mates, sound asleep. Yusuke on the floor; and Kuwabara

on his bed. As he made his way to the foxes home, he could sense a very strange energy around The building, he recognized it from the last time Kurama was in a bad

mood. Fighting against Karasu, or having to be around Yomi. He knew this was about Yukina. He had already came to The conclusion, that he had feelings for his cold

sister. And couldn t help but smirk. It was now his Time to taunt the fox.

As he jumped up to the window, one of the vines came to live grown several sets of Teeth, as it attempted to bite him. "Hn, Kurama should know me better than that

now." he said Splicing it apart in seconds. But Hiei being too full of himself, didn t notice the other plant That came to life, and grabbed a hold of his leg. Hiei screamed

in pain as its sharp teeth grabbed On to his leg. He used his katana to cut it off. Hiei who had been as close of a light hearted mood, as he could be in. Was now

angry, he Used the butt of his katana; to break into the window.

"Fox!" He yelled loudly, stepping in to the Room. Not only the vines outside of the house were alive, but all the plants into his room were also Ready to attack. Hiei

sighed, as he looked over looking to Kurama; who was sitting at his desk. "I am not I the mood Hiei," he said. The jagashi could easily tell, that Youko had spoken for

him. "Sorry that I had assumed, you liked to be informed on what is going on. Especially if it has to do with Yukina" The last words he said brought the red heads

attention. "What about her?" Hiei smired "Well last night, something broke in to the temple, there not sure what but it had enough sprit Energy, to wake Kuwabara

and Genkai."

It had taken the usual witty fox. a few moments to understand. He looked down, not Making eye contact." I can sense your youki, all the way from the temple.

What seems to be the Matter, it wouldn t have anything to do with Yukina now would it?" before Hiei knew, it the fox had gotten out of his seat and attacked the fire

appration, slamming him against the wall. He Couldn t quite place, what was at his thoat, but it was intended to kill him. "Calm yourself fox, before you do something

you regret." he said attempting to get a breath "over a foolish miss understanding." this made fox raze a brow, Hiei knowing he had gone

to far with the fox. The smaller appration said last of his available breath. "She has not matted with the baka." with those magic words, he air came back to his lungs.

He sat up breathing deeply. The fox stood above him. "You re jealously clouded your judgment." He said. As Kurama went to open his mouth "I heard it strait from the

baka's mouth" he interrupted the fox.

Before Kurama could ask anymore questions, Hiei had passed out, the poison ejected from plant that bit his leg was now taking affect. He picked up the small fire

appration, placing him on his untouched bed. Going to the bathroom, getting out the first aid box. He quickly cleaned and bandaged his leg, then giving him a small

antidote to the poison. From the moment, he had seen Yukina and Kuwabara in bed together, he had simply wished that he would have stayed in bed. So many

emotions ran though he hadn t experienced in years. Is first instincts were to go to the man, that had taken the woman He was interested in; and kill him.

And take her for himself. But this was Ningenkai, and he had Changed, from then though it was tempting.

He rushed home, slipping back on his robe, is mind running with different emotions, not caring if he were quite or not. Startling his mother and her husband. When they

came down to confront him. He said something cruel, that he wouldn t repeat it. The rest of the day went the same He didn t sleep, there for when his mothers

husband, knocked on the door wakening him up for work senesce they car pooled. He had asked for a personal day, his mothers husband decided to come in and tell

him about Responsibilities, It didn t help, that he was already upset with him; about the incident earlier that Night. He allowed him to take the day off, but was docking

his pay, witch didn t bother the red headed man any. He had a great amount of cash back in Manki that could blow the top off of this man, and most of the rich people

in Japan.

The rest of the day he spent in his room, his mother attempting to talk to him. He just gave her the cold shoulder, he thanked the gods when she decided to leave him

alone. This gave him time to think. It was more self-pity with a bit of self hate. He hated himself, for having feelings for a woman already sorta clamed by one of his

dear friends, and old teammate Kuwabara. And she was the sister, one of the closest people in his life Hiei. That would just be a conflict in its self. But Yukina was

beautiful, graceful, kind A rare bread, he had herd them as a child. But in his older years as a thief, he wouldn't dream that he would see one, let alone being

acquaintances with one. He senesced Hiei coming and knew he was nothing but trouble, he was no doubt coming to bash the carrot top, that had won Yukina s heart.

He wasn t in the mood.

Now he knew that she wasn t mated, his mind once again going in a million directions. All he knew is that he had to see her. After tending to Hiei; He jumped out the

window into the yard he was quick and stealthy, changing out of his clothes and turning into a fox. He then sprinted to Genkai s temple, as quickly as possible, he

made it though the woods and stepped Silently, as he watched the appration hang up Landry. Just seeing her made him feel content. He was Happy at this distance,

being able to be with her and protect her. With out causing trouble in her Life, now he knew how Hiei felt. Is eyes widened, as he noticed Yukina

looking at him her large Crimson eyes looking at him.

So what did you think, pretty intense huh, I blame Botan XD

The chapter 15 was kind of a test chapter, my computer that I type these on is retarded and

Can t load the fan fiction site. So I tried it on my husbands and it worked.

Oh I m also looking for an editor for my stories, I believe there called betas?

And as always

Thank for reading

M&H

.


End file.
